She Has A Secret
by SG-1shorty
Summary: Sam has been gone for almost 4 years, living a new life, when tragedy hits her home, and then a secret finally has to comes out...how is her life going to change?
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Stephens woke with a start, she had dreamed about a night that had happened almost 4 years ago. She could never forget it, that night meant some much to her, even though it was against the rules.

****Flashback****

It was July 4 weekend and the team was getting together for a weekend cookout at Jack's cabin. Sam had arrived early to help Jack out with getting things ready for the party.

"Hey Carter could you take the steaks out of the fridge, the marinate should be good on them by now, and I will go get the grill going, the guys should be here soon."

"Sure thing sir" Sam replied as she headed toward the kitchen. As Jack headed out on to the deck Sam heard the rest of the team coming up to the door.

"Hey guys! Hey Janet, Jack is on the deck, drinks are in the cooler"

"Ok" Daniel said as him and Teal'c headed out to the deck.

"Hey how are you?" Janet replied.

" I'm good, so you and Daniel finally …um…official on the dating thing?" Sam said with a smirk

Janet and Daniel had been beating around the bush about their feelings for a while now, of course they weren't the only ones, but the difference stood they could opening date if they choose to.

"He told me last night that he wanted to go for it…a relationship that is…"

"and…so what did you say?" Sam questioned already knowing her answer.

"You know that already Sam…I can tell by the smirky look on your face, of course I said yes" Janet said. So then the girls decide to go join the guys out back.

They all had a great time just hanging out, with no cares, everyone had pretty much drunk to their limits, so there was no going home Janet and Daniel feeling pretty comfortable with one another, ask Jack if they could take the guest room. So then Teal'c passed out on the sofa. That left Jack and Sam alone sitting on the deck just staring up at the stars.

"It's amazing to look up at the stars now and to know that there is just so much more out there isn't?" Jck asked as he came closer to sit next to Sam he then put his arm around her and pulled into his embrace, she openly accepted.

"Sir,…"

"Sam come on it's just you and me how about we drop the sir?"

"ok…Jack what if I quit the Airforce? I mean stayed on with the SGC but as a civilian, do you think we could ever work?"

Jack pulled away " Sam I would never ask you to give up your career"

"Cause you don't feel anything for me?"

At that moment Jack couldn't resist the look in her eye, he took his hands holding her face, stared into her eyes then it happened he kissed her, with all the passion of his love that he had been holding back. She melted in his arms, the pulled away for a breathe, and he took her by the hand, lead her inside to the bedroom.

*****End of Flashback*****


	2. Chapter 2

That was the night that changed everything in their lives. Sam tried to forget and so did Jack weeks after, but they couldn't, so Sam just decide one to just leave, so she packed up everything out her house up for sale and sent in her resignation papers. And without even a good bye she was gone.

Jack had not been the same since she had left but after several attempts to contact her with no success he finally realized he had lost her.

Sam looking at the clocked realized that her husband would be waking soon, so she went ahead and got up to head to the kitchen to start the coffee and make his lunch. Her life was much different now she taught at the local college, and Landon her husband, was a graphic designer. She loved him but she would never love him the way she did Jack.

"Good morning beautiful!!" Landon said he kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too handsome" Sam turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

" Well sweetie I have to get going, I'm running late and have a meeting first thing, I will call you later love you" he kissed her goodbye and grabbed his lunch and hurried out the door.

" Love you too" Sam said she meant it to a certain point, now that he was gone she went got her diary she turned the 3rd. Of May then the tears started to fall, wetting the pages as it had done for the last 3 years on this day. Sam not long after she had left found out that she was pregnant, she had been gone for almost 2 months and she thought Jack wouldn't want kids not after what had happened with Charlie and she couldn't say anything anyways it would lead to a court marshal for them both even though she had resigned. So Sam new to the town not knowing anyone, became close friends with the receptionists at her doctors office. Stacy helped her through her pregnancy, and was her friend all the way. 

Sam smiled to herself as she thought about Stacy and how the events unfolded the night that her son was born. 

******Flashback*****

Sam and Stacy lived about 30 to 45 minutes from one another, they always had a movie night on Thursday night and since Sam had gone on Maternity leave Sam looked forward to it more just to have some company around . 

It was Thursday morning Sam woke up feeling uncomfortable as usual she was fixing to hit her due date by the weekend, she had already made her mind up to let the baby go for adoption she couldn't raise him the way he deserved, her being a single mom and all. Stacy had tried to convince her otherwise and told her girls do it everyday, and they are making and their kids are happy. But Sam was stubborn even more now that she was pregnant, Stacy had at least gotten her to agree to have it, that what ever family her son would be placed with, if anything every happened to them, that she would be listed as Guardian.

As Sam went through the day getting ready for Stacy to be over later that night, she had been having those Braxton Hicks contractions every since the night before, it had kept her up most of the night. So normally Sam cooked dinner for those nights but she was just to tired so she texted Stacy and ask her to just pick up something on the way, and to just call her house phone because the cell phone was fixing to die and her charger broken. So 4 o'clock came Stacy called and said she was on her way she normally was there about 5:30 but seeing she was making a stop she would make it til closer to 6pm. A little bit later phone rung.

"Hello" Sam answered

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but due a technical difficulty in our system we will be temporary will be shut off phone service, we planned to be able to restore service with the next 2 hours Thank You for your patient" It was a recording from her phone company

"Stupid people I got to find a new provider, this is getting to frequent" Sam told her self. Just the she felt like he back was going to break in to the pain came around her belly fast, causing her to hit her knees.

"ah…oh..my..gosh" She said trying to catch her breathe. As soon as it came it was gone. She was concerned cause maybe those Braxton Hicks contraction she had been having wasn't those at all, could she have been in labor all this time and just didn't realize.

She went on with what she had been doing looking at the clock Stacy should be there not to long, she made her way to the sofa, she thought that maybe she just had over done it. Then it hit her again this time last longer and the pain was much more severe. 

"AAAAHHHH….ooooowwww!!" she went to call Stacy but forgot the phone had been cut off.

"ah great " out of breathe she stood up to go get her cell phone hoping it hadn't enough charge to make at least one call. As she headed that she hit her knees again

"aaaaaaahhhhhh…….crap!!" she screamed this time.

"come on little man not right you got to hold on just a little longer…" just then she felt the wetness, her water had broke, he was coming whether she like it not.

She grabbed her phone it wouldn't even turn on " oh Stacy hurry what am I going to do…."

Meanwhile Stacy was trying her best but traffic wasn't working in her favor, and now by then time she was to get there the food was going to be cold, she had another 10mins tops once she got going.

" aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ……" Sam screaming now, the contractions were getting to be about 5 mins apart.

"come on…you got to hold on" she said as she rubbed her now tightened belly. She looked a=over at the clock

"Stacy should have been here already…..oooowwwww….ssh ssh ssh…" Sam gritted her teeth, she was on the sofa in hopes that Stacy would get there and they could make it to the hospital but as fast as these contractions had come up she was started to think she going to have to deliver her baby alone.

Just then the long awaited knock came to the door…."Stacy Hur…aaaaaaaahhhhhhh……ooooooooowwwwwwww!!!" that contraction had been the worst so far, and she was feeling the urge to push badly.

Stacy heard Sam screaming she quickly dropped everything and got her key, Sam had given it to her a few weeks back for emergencies, guess this counted.

"SAM!!! OH MY GOSH…" Stacy ran over to try and help same up, while getting her cell phone and calling 911.

"I can't ….can't get up…I need to push…" Sam said just as another contraction was coming.

"oh no no you can't push, you got to wait, I just called the ambulance, you got to wait" Stacy being scared to death she had never been in this type of situation.

"WAIT? WAIT? I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE I HAVE BEEN LIKE FOR AT LEAST THE LAST HOUR!! THIS BABY IS COMING, MY WATERBROKE 2 HOURS AGO….AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Sam screamed again. Stacy quickly knew that as bad as she didn't want to she was going to have deliver this baby. She went and got some towels and water, then she helped Sam move into the floor.

"ok Sam are you ready…the next contraction push ok?" Stacy said nervously.

Sam nodded sweat beading up on her brow " mmmhhh…ok its coming…..aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!" With that Sam pushed with all her might, and ending up doing so several more times.

"Well as eager this little man was to get here, with the start of all this he sure is making a hard entrance " Stacy said taking a look finally she could see the head.

"Alright Sam he is crowning, a few more pushes he should be here"

"I…can't…..it hurts to much…I can't do it anymore…..I'm.." Sam said laying back .

"SAM! You have to do this come on you are almost there…"

"ok oh oh here comes another one…..aaaaaahhhhhhhh cccccrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaappppppp!!!!!!!" She felt that was the hardest and most painful push so far.

"ok Sam good good his head is almost out, now give another push ready?"

"no" Sam said but another contraction hit and she had no choice she bore down hard.

"yes Sam ok he head is out….come on one more push!"

Sam gave the last push and then heard the cry of her son, all the pain was worth it, but it was a shame she would give him over in the next few days never to see him again but he deserved more than she could give him.

**********End of Flashback***********

Sam sat there just staring at the date on the page, she couldn't believe her baby boy was turning 3 today and yet she couldn't even see him, she had no idea where he was, adopted parents location or who they were, wasn't disclosed. She regretted it but it was the right thing to do at the time. She had to convince herself every day but more so on this day. She wondered did he love her, would he ever understand why she left. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when her cell phone rung, little did she know the disturbing news that would be relayed when she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello"

"Mrs. Stephens?"

"Yes'

"This Julie from First Memorial Hospital, I'm afraid your husband has been in an accident.."

"Is he alright?" Sam froze that was all the words she get out.

"Ma'am it would best if you came here, we can fill you in on the details when you get here"

"Ok thank you I will be right there" Sam hung up and grabbed her keys and rushed out the door.

Meanwhile in Colorado Springs Jack O'Neill was trying to enjoy he time off from the SGC they were on leave, he thought best place to start was with a beer. He opened the fridge when he shut the door, that haunting paper stuck on the door by a single magnet glared at him.

Jack had searched and searched trying to find Sam he needed to say he was sorry, tell her that he would give up anything to be with her, he always hoped he would find her and it wouldn't be to late for them. After a year he had found nothing, he didn't for get just tried to accept that she didn't want to be found. Then about 4 months back he received a call.

*******Falshback******

"O'Neill" He answered

"Jack hey this is Carl, I finally got something for you" Jack's heart about jumped out of his chest, Carl had been periodically searching for anything on Sam, any flags that might come up. Well he had finally found one.

"Really, well man what is it?"

" A Sam Carter applied for a marriage lincense, Man I'm sorry but looks like she moved on" Carl saying what he knew Jack didn't want to hear.

"Really? Ok anything else" Jack sounding disappointed

"Yea, I also was able to finally get a cell number on her, you want it?"

"Yea sure go ahead" Jack wrote the number down. And stuck it on the fridge, for safe keeping til he could get his nerve to call.

******End of Flashback***********

Jack thought well to day is a better day than any for some reason he was just compelled to try and calling her. He grabbed his phone and took the paper headed out to the deck.

Sam sat in the waiting room, she had been crying and feeling so alone, Landon had been in surgery for what seemed like hours and still no word of his condition. Then her phone rung she grabbed it not even looking at the caller ID she answered.

"Hello" Sam said softly

"Carter?" Jack's heart almost stopped beating he was so surprised to hear her voice.

Sam being just as surprised, her heart just broke, did he still care that after all this time he would call, and how did he get her number, all this questions started running thru her head. She was so shocked she couldn't find hardly any words.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, I have been looking for you ever since you left, look I need to talk to…"

"I need you" Sam cut him off, it may not have been the right thing to say but it was how she felt, he said he would always be there, and right now she needed him so much.

"ok tell me where you are and I will be there" Jack said not knowing why she needed him but he was going to be there no matter what.

"I'm at First Memorial Hospital in L.A." Sam thought it best not to mention why.

"ok I'm on the next flight out, are you okay…I mean…"

"I'm here for some one else…I'm physically fine"

"ok I will call you when I land, I be there soon ok?" Jack said grabbing his overnight bag and keys and headed out the door.

"ok" Sam hung up the phone, and sat there the tears started falling again, she missed him she missed his friendship. She knew she had some explaining to do but she had to come clean, she just wished it hadn't have ended up the way it did between them. She thought back to the day after the party all those years ago.

*****Flashback*****

Sam woke feeling the effects of the night before, she rolled over to see her C.O. sleeping soundly next to her, then she realized she was not wearing any clothes and neither was he.

'Oh no what have we done' She thought, they had broken the rules, it would end both their careers, but she knew or felt there was no going back after being with him and loving him for so long she wanted this, the question was did he.

She laid there watching him sleep, as he started to stir he opened his eyes, looking her as if looking for answers, then it was like a switch went off he quickly jumped up. Sam set up wondering why he was reacting the way he was.

"Jack what's wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong? This is wrong what we did, you know the trouble we could both be in, it can't happen again and once again can't leave this room." Jack was stressing something awful, Sam had never seen him so angry and so serious. She couldn't understand why he was being that way.

"Jack I can't do that and I know you can't either, I will resign, I can't hide this anymore" She hadn't gotten to approach him, he pulled away.

" There is nothing to hide it was a mistake, it was just that a mistake, I'm Sorry" Jack turned away from her and headed to take a shower. Sam just stood there in shock she couldn't believe what he had just said. After everything they had been through, and what they had been to each other over the years. With tears frequently falling she grabbed up all her things and left. She headed down the hall, passing Daniel and Janet on her way out.

"Sam? Honey what's wrong?" Janet asked seeing Sam's tear streaked face. Sam just kept walking, went out slamming the door, and spinning tires as she left.

*******End of Flashback*******


	4. Chapter 4

She sat there in the waiting remembering the hurt she felt from Jack reacting the way he did. She tried to brush it off, but working with him didn't make that possible. He continued to be just as cold, if not more so, after a few weeks of trying she made her mind it would be best just to leave. Now she sat here in this waiting room hoping that the man she did love was going to make it, but then feeling guilty as well because she may love Landon, she would never love anyone as much as she loved Jack even still.

"Mrs. Stephens?" A nurse said as she approached Sam.

"Yes" Sam said intently hoping she was coming to give her good news.

"Your husband is out of surgery, he had several injuries, it is a miracle that he has came this far, we have done everything we can it's just waiting to see we honestly don't know if he will make through the night. If you will come with me I will take you to him"

Sam was speechless she tried to be strong fight back tears, as she followed the nurse to the ICU room where the image of Landon was of nothing she had seen. He was on life support and his body was so beaten up and bruised, then there was the bandages from surgery on his head, he looked so helpless. She thanked the nurse and took a seat beside him and just there in silence.

Jack just stepped off the his plane made his way through the airport grabbed his baggage and headed out to hail a cab. Once he was on his way it was time to call Sam and let her know he would be there soon.

"Hello" Sam answered

"Hey I've got a taxi, and on the way to the hospital."

"Ok I will meet you out front" Sam said she was starting to getting a nervous feeling about seeing him again.

"ok see you then" Jack hung up and was feeling the same way hoping that things could work out at least to have her as a friend again if nothing more.

When he arrived there she was standing there, looking so sad, he was wondering as to what had happened that she would be hanging out at the hospital. As he walked toward her, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"hey there" Jack looked at her intently studying her eyes to try and understand what to do next he wanted to take her in his arms and just hold her.

"hi…" Sam said looking in to his eyes just made her hear melt, then she just let the tears fall, and fell against his chest, Jack wrapped his arms around and just held her while she let it all go the pain she had kept in all these years.

"hey hey Sam what has happened talk to me"

"I'm married….and my husband is in ICU fighting for his life. I don't know what to do"

"C'mere " Jack took her in his arms

"You get through this, I'm your friend always and I will always be here, how about you go on back in let me go check into a hotel around here and I will be right back, ok?"

Sam nodded and turned to back in to sit with her husband, as she gets off the elevator and makes her way down the hall back toward Landon's room. When she hears a lot of commotion then nurses run pass her.

"I need a crash cart STAT, we have a code blue!!" One of the nurses yells.

Sam's heart sank as she sees where they are headed, into Landon's room, she ran to the door, seen them working on him.

"CLEAR!!" They shocked again and again, but he wasn't responding. Then Sam heard the words she never wanted to hear.

"I'm calling it, time of death, 8:52 pm. " The nurse said then she seen Sam at the door white as a ghost, she went to her and lead her out into the hall.

"I'm truly sorry, we done everything we could."

"I know thank you " Sam said softly

"If you will give them just a few minutes, you can go in and have a few minutes with him." The nurse said as she touched Sam's shoulder as to comfort her.

"Thank you" Sam said she stood there and waited for the nurses to come out of the room, and she slowly made her way in.

Meanwhile:

Jack was making his way back to the hospital, as he rode in the taxi he looked out the window just thinking of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, he thought he had lost Sam forever and now to have her back , even though she had moved on, he was glad to have her back in his life.

He arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes later and headed back up to seen how Sam was holding up, he exited the elevator and could see Sam sitting in the floor, her knees were drawn in and she had her head down. He quicken his pace, as he approached her he glanced at one of the nurses, she returned his glance with a sad on. Then Jack realized what had happened.

"Sam?" Jack knelt down beside her, she looked up at him he face covered with tears.

"He's gone…….just like that he is gone." Sam cried

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry, come on lets get you out of here." Jack helped her up and they headed out.

"How bout we go back to the hotel, you get some rest and we order you something to eat."

Sam didn't say anything just nodded. They made their way to the hotel, once there Jack order Sam some room service. She was real quite and let her be she had been through enough today, she knew that he was here for her, and he would leave it at that. Shortly after eating she finally said something.

"Jack?"

"Yea?"

"Will just hold me?"

"Sure c'mere" Jack got on the bed and sat down leaning against the headboard Sam curled up next to him and that's the way they stayed all night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were the toughest on Sam with funeral arrangements, then the funeral itself, but Jack was there beside her all the way. After the funeral Jack took Sam back to her house.

"You know now that he is gone, there is really nothing left for me here, I can't stay in that house." Sam said as she stared out the window looking at the house.

Jack reached across took her hand. " Sam look why don't you come back to Colorado Springs, I didn't tell you but after you left the family that bought your house didn't stay long then they put it back up on the market and…well…I bought it back …for just in case.

Sam quickly turned to Jack, she couldn't believe it he cared that much that he bought her house back, just for it to sit empty all this time.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Well because I always hoped you would come back, and well that was the way I kept that hope alive." Jack left go and pulled away.

"That is sweet, and in all honesty I think I night take you up on that offer, I think coming home and being around 'my family' again will do me some good."

Jack looked up couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, you go ahead and go back and just give me a few days to tie up loose ends here, with work and all. I will give you a call in about a week or so"

"Alright, if you need anything before then, I'll be there." Jack said as Sam got out of the truck.

"Thanks I will call you tonight" Then she hurried inside to start packing she was going home, She was hurt broken hearted to say the least about Landon and it would take her a while to be her old self, but to be back around her friends…her family would help her so much.

It was actually was two weeks before Sam got back to Colorado Springs, she stepped out of the terminal and they were Jack, Daniel, Janet & Teal'c…she was finally home.

"Hey there stranger" Jack said as Sam walked over to them.

"Jack" She hugged him then moved on down the line.

"Daniel"

"It's good to see you Sam, I am sorry about your lose"

"Thank you and its good to see you too"

Then there was Janet her best friend she really hated losing contact with her, but to after that night she had to try and let go of all it.

"Janet" Sam smiled and hugged her

"Oh Sam I have missed you and so has Cassie, there is so much you have missed." Janet said with a slight smile starting to form on her face.

"You have to tell me all about it, I want to know every detail" Sam said then she turned to Teal'c him always being the one for not some many words.

"It is indeed good to see you well Samantha Carter" Teal'c said as he nodded.

"It is good to see you too, come here you" She wrapped her arms and gave him a hug.

"So lets get you home" Jack spoke up

They all agreed and headed out of the airport and back to Sam's house.


	6. Chapter 6

After some good hours of fun, and just being together, they all went their separate ways, nothing was talked to much of the past it was all about the future. Which made Sam feel good that she wasn't ask 20 questions on why she had left, of course Daniel and Janet probably knew if they heard the fight that morning, between her and Jack. She pushed those thoughts away she would address that later on , because she was still confused as to why Jack has been the way he is around her now, and the fact of the house, these questions she would have to get the answers to but later. She wanted to just relax and get a good night sleep.

The next morning Sam got up and started to up pack her things and put them in order, when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Major Carter?" She was took back at first it had been so long since she was referred to as a Major. But she quickly realized who the voice was from.

"General Hammond, Sir, it's good to hear from you, but you know I'm just Sam now and have been for a while now"

"It is good to hear from you too, but as for the not Major anymore well that's why I'm calling. I wanted to personally ask you to re-enlist."

"I appreciate the offer but I don't know Sir, I was hoping you would actually have a civilian scientist position, and allow me to rejoin SG-1."

"Done! But if you change your mine about the other, just let me know."

"Thank you Sir, and I will think on it." Sam said not really sure if she wanted go down that road, incase things ever made it back to the way they were between her and Jack.

"Well I will let you go, take the rest of this week and report first thing Monday morning."

"Yes sir! See you then" Sam hung up the phone, she felt like she had finally accomplished something.

Sam continued to unpack , then she came across a picture of her and Jack taken at one of the team nights. She started thinking about that night and then her thoughts went to their son. The secret was getting to her lately now being around Jack, so she thought she needed just to talk her someone else's opinion. So she grabbed her phone and called Janet.

"Hello" Janet answered.

"Hey Janet, its Sam."

"Hey girl, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok just getting unpacked, I actually wanted to see if you would like to come hangout for a little while, I need to talk to you about something"

"Sure what time? Cassie is gone out with friends, and Daniel is on a mission, so I am all yours , we need to catch up there are those details you wanted to know."

'Yea so you and Daniel?" Sam was thinking they would end up together but didn't even think about finding out that first night she was back.

"Yea I will give you those details as well." Janet said and there was more than she needed to tell Sam.

"That's great and lets say you head this way in about 4 o'clock. We can order in a pizza or something."

"Sounds good see you then" Sam hung up the phone and got busy she had a lot to get done before Janet gets there.

The doorbell ringing Sam's attention, she opened the door. There was Janet right on time, guess it was time for the truth to come out.

"Hey come on in" Sam hugged her and they went to the living room, and sat down Sam was nervous as to what she was going think.

"So how have things been, tell me everything." Sam said she figured she would let Janet go to give her time to find her nerve.

"Well where to start, you know Daniel and I were just starting out on the relationship level when you left, we dated for a year then on Valentine's Day he proposed, it so sweet., we got married 6 months later."

"Congratulations I wish I would have been there…..I really do." Sam looked down at her hands.

"Hey look I understand why you left, or at least I think I do, I heard the fight you had with Jack that morning." Sam was shocked that she knew but it would make it easier to understand her reasons.

"Yeah I just don't understand Janet, he was so cold I have never seen him that way."

"Look there is something you need to know I was going to let Jack talk to you about it but since we are having this conversation I guess you need to know."

"What?" Sam had a look of confusion,

"Remember when Baal took Jack and killed him over and over" Sam nodded

" Well apparently Baal made a clone of Jack, and while you were sleeping that night he made a switch, his plan was to break up SG-1, and it worked somewhat because you left"

"So you are telling me that the Jack that I fussed with that morning was a clone?"

"Yea the real Jack didn't come back til a month later.."

"So I left over a fight with a clone….oh my gosh " Tears welled up in hers eyes she couldn't believe she could have been so stupid, to not try and work through it, if she would have she would have been there when the real Jack came back.

"Sam, you didn't know, none of us did. We were shocked when Jack came back, apparently the Tokra had an man on the inside and helped him escape, the clone on the other hand had a defect, he died not long after Jack returned."

"Wow, so Jack must have thought I was the one who turned away."

"No we explained to him of what we knew, and he looked for you for what seemed like forever, he never gave up, he loves you and always has."

Sam was crying now, she felt as though she threw away everything if she would have stayed then things would be so different now, they may gotten married, and she would have never gave up her son. They could have been a family.

"Janet I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me not tell anyone, not Jack, not even Daniel ok?" Sam had tears running down her face.

"Sam, honey what is it? You know you can trust me, not a word."

"About a month after I left….I....um….I found out I was pregnant." Sam started crying again

"oh Sam, come here" Janet hugged Sam and let her cry on her shoulder, she was wondering what happened to the baby did she abort, or lose it.

"Sam what happened"

"I gave him up, I gave away mine and Jack's baby, I thought the way he had reacted that he would be the same with that news as well. Janet what have I done…"

"Honey I'm so sorry, was it a closed adoption or do you know where he is?"

"It was a closed adoption."

"Hey I know you may not believe me now but you will get through this and who is to say your path my cross with your son someday. Jack and you have been giving another chance, you have to believe that the events that have happened over these last weeks is for a reason."

As Janet continued giving Sam the pep talk she needed, she ended up staying there talking with her all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed then turned into months and before Sam knew she had been back coming on 6 months. Sam kept her feelings and thoughts to herself, she talked to Janet every now and then, but for the most part she felt ashamed of what she had done and didn't want anyone to especially Jack. Her Jack renewed their friendship had went on "friendship dates" they called it. Jack didn't want to push Sam, he still wanted to be with her but he wanted her to feel the same.

Sam got home from work, her and Jack were going out tonight again, she thought she really wanted to be with him, fully and completely. So she decide that tonight was the night, she would give in to it, see where it lead, she never planned on telling him about the baby, that was the past it needed to stay there, she wanted to keep her eyes on the future.

Doorbell rang Sam went to get it, she was dress a sleek black dress, high heels. She answered the door, to a shocked Jack.

"Wow" That was all he could say, she looked so beautiful.

"So I know you normally plan the evening but I thought I would change things around a bit, come on in, I have a tux for you hanging over there."

"A tux? Okay, where are you taking me Samantha Carter?" Jack was curious as to what has gotten in to her, she hadn't been this way ever with him.

"There is a party, its going to have food, dancing and I thought it would be fun, we have never been dancing."

"Great give me 5 and we can be on our way." Jack grabbed the tux and headed to change.

They had the best time that evening, she had enjoy just being held by Jack, dancing with him. Jack felt the same but he thought why would Sam being acting this way, was she finally coming around could they possibly getting to the point of moving along with their relationship. As the headed home Sam spoke up.

"I want you to come in, we need to talk"

"Ok, and yeah I think we should as well, I need to explain something to you." Jack was unaware that Janet had already filled Sam in on what had happened that night those years ago. They pulled in headed in to the house, Sam went to change into something more comfortable and Jack changed back into what he had originally came in.

Jack waited for Sam in the living room, he was nervous as to what she wanted to talk about. Sam came in the room sat down next to him.

Sam started " Ok I know I said we needed to talk, but what did you want to explain."

"Sam the night between you and me was real" Jack stated he hoped she would understand.

"Hey.." She reached over and grabbed his hands "I know what happened Janet told me the whole story, about Baal and everything."

"She did?" Jack let a sigh of relief " And you understand that wasn't me at all, I fell asleep that night with my mind made up that I was going to retire, so we could be together. And Sam I know you have been through a lot and I don't want to push you. I just want you to know my feelings haven't changed."

"I know, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about, after Janet told me what had happened, I thought I was so stupid to leave so soon and if I had just tried to stick it out everything would have come to light."

"Hey look the past is the past, we can still do this have a future, starting now, Sam I thought I had lost you forever after you left I tried to find you but couldn't. And now to have you back, I'm willing to wait as long as it….." Sam cut him off she leaned in and kissed him.

She pulled away, Jack wasn't expecting it so he didn't react quick enough she thought that she had crossed the line.

"I'm sorry I sho…" This time Jack took her into his arms and with all the passion he had kept in for her all these years, he kissed he she kissed him back, it felt like forever.

She stood up leading him through the house as they still were kissing falling over things, bumping into the walls, the finally made it to her bedroom. Sam started pulling Jack's shirt off, and undoing his belt, then his pants he grabbed he hands

"Are you sure about this?" He asked out of breath, and looking into her eyes.

"I am if you are" She smiled awaiting his answer.

He gave her the answer by releasing her hands, and started kissing her again, his hands made his way up her shirt, taking it off. She continued with taking off his pants.

"Jack I want you" Sam said they had both striped sown to nothing he laid her gently on the bed

"Samantha you don't know how long I have waited to hear those words from you" Jack kissed her then entered her

"YES JACK OH YES!!!" Sam had not felt this way ever she didn't remember it being this good last time.

They made love several more times that night, as morning approached they lay in each others arms just taking in the moment. Then Sam started the conversation.

"Jack I want this you and me, I don't want to be alone and without you anymore, we played around the feelings to long. What do you say lets be together forever?"

"Samantha Carter are you asking me to marry you, cause if you are, I really thought as to I would be the one asking, but…" Jack turned to her and smiled

"I actually have something just for this occasion, so hold that thought." Jack slipped his pants back on and went out to his truck. When he came back in he went in the kitchen grabbed a bottle of wine and 2 glasses.

He came back in the bedroom, Sam still trying to figure out what he was pulling, her face lit up when he entered the room.

"Wine?" Jack held the bottle up " Its' good for celebrations" He said as he winked at her.

"So you mean, you want to?" Sam said hanging in the balance waiting on his answer.

Jack then poured the wine handed a glass to Sam, the reached into his pocket.

"Samantha Carter I have been waiting years to have you tell me that you wanted to spend your life with me, after you left I had made preparations for if,…when I found you I was not going to let you go, as to why I bought you house back. And for this…." Jack held out his hand, he was holding an engagement ring.

"Sam the answer to your question, yes I want to be with you forever, now will you make that come to be, Will you marry me?"

Sam was shocked that he had a ring all this time, she quickly got over that thought, took the ring from Jack and put it on, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes yes I will marry you" Jack about dropped his glass trying to put it down. Once he accomplished that he took her into his arms and kissed her. They spent the rest of the weekend celebrating.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Jack both agreed they would wait to tell the team, at a get together that following weekend. It was hard but they did pull it off. As they were getting ready that Saturday morning for everyone to come over Sam was working in the kitchen like old times, while Jack was on the back deck working with the grill. Sam had the radio on when she heard a song that just stopped her dead in her tracks, she walked over and turned it up…….

She's quiet this morning she can't say whySends her husband off to work with a kiss goodbyeUnlocks that old diary turns to the third of MayAdds another tear to the pageAnd it's lonely being the only one who knows the truth

Sam couldn't believe it so far this song sounds just like what she has been gone through. She listens on, while thinking of her son.

She has a secret that she can never tellOne wrong decision still puts her heart through hellDoes he miss her does he forgive herThe love that they shared will always be a secretOnly she knows she still loves him and she hates the choice she madeWishes she could find him tell him why she walked awayEvery day gets harder living' with herselfBut she knew he's be better of raised by someone elseGod, it's lonely being the only one who knows the truth

She can't hold back the tears she feels like such a no good mom, she gave up her son. She looks up and sees Jack through the window. She thinks to herself he has a right to know, but things are so good, she don't want to ruin has a secret that she can never tellOne wrong decision still puts her heart through hellDoes he miss her does he forgive her The love that they shared will always be a secretOnly she knows she still loves him and she hates the choice she madeWishes she could find him tell him why she walked awayEvery day gets harder living' with herselfBut she knew he's be better of raised by someone elseGod, it's lonely being the only one who knows the truthShe has a secret that she can never tellOne wrong decision still puts her heart through hellDoes he miss her does he forgive her The love that they shared will always be a secretShe unlocks that old diary turns to the third of MayAdds another tear to the page.

The song fades off the radio, and she hears Jack on his way in, she turns away hoping he wouldn't see her tears. Luckily he went straight in the other room, giving her time to wipe her face and get cleaned up. She turned the radio off, went to take a quick look in the mirror, her eyes were a little blood shot from tear but maybe no one would notice. Just then the doorbell rang, she went to answer it was Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and Cassie.

"Hi guys, come on in." Everyone walked in hugs were exchanged, Janet be the most observant she stopped looked at Sam.

"Hey you ok?" Janet asked

"Yea I'm fine" Sam lied

"No your not, you have been crying, Sam what's wrong" Sam knew she wouldn't get out of this but she had to wait to explain, after they had told everyone about her and Jack's engagement.

"Look Janet ok yea there is something bothering me it has to do with, what we talked about that night, but after we eat and everything we can sneak away, and talk ok?"

"Alright but I not going to let you forget it. Let's get out side before the guys think we aren't coming."

They headed out back, everybody fixed their plates, they all ate and just talked about all kinds of things. Then once everyone was finished, Jack winked over at Sam.

" Hey guys I got something that I need to tell you, well it's actually Sam and I have some news…..We are getting married." He walked over and grabbed Sam's hand.

"wow that's great" Daniel stood up and went over and gave them hugs.

"Yea Sam that is awesome!!!" Cassie was so excited.

Janet came over smiled softly at Sam, she knew kind of now as to what was bothering Sam. She hugged her pulled back and told her

"Everything will be fine ok?"

"ok Thank you!"

"So why don't we ladies go inside and get to chatting about how we are going to plan this wedding, while you guys plan the honeymoon." Janet spoke up, she wanted to talk with Sam.

"Ok lets go" So Janet, Sam & Cassie went inside, while the guys stayed outside.

"So it's the fact you said yes to marry him and now you feel guilty for keeping the secret." Janet said as they went to sit down in the living room, Cassie had a look of confusion written all over her face.

"What secret, Sam what is mom talking about?" Cassie asked

"Cassie sweetheart it's a.." Janet started but Sam interrupted her.

"No Jan it's ok, Cassie the easy way to explain is to go out and say it, but you have to promise it won't leave this room….you promise?"

"Of course Sam you can trust me."

"Ok, look before I left Jack and I had a one night thing, I thought it was more but that next morning he was enraged and angry, said it was a mistake. After that the weeks that followed he was still being so cold, so I left, not knowing that it really wasn't him."

"Ok, is there more?" Cassie asked intently waiting on Sam's response, but wasn't expecting what was coming.

"Yea, Cass I found out not long after that I was pregnant….I brought it to term, a little boy, But with the memory of Jack's reaction, just on sleeping together, I didn't think he would want a child, and I couldn't raise him as a single mother, so….I…gave him up for adoption." Sam now crying, Cassie came over and hugged her.

"It's going to be ok" She told her.

"I think you should be honest with him." Janet spoke up

"Janet I don't know if I can do that, he is going to hate me, and it's not like we can just go get our son back."

"Yes but you can't just keep it in you are not even married yet and you are already feeling bad about keeping a secret from him."

" What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore after that, I don't think I can take losing him too"

"Sam he isn't going to hate you he is not that type of person, especially not with you, He loves you so much, just sit him down and tell him the wholes story he will understand."

Sam nodded she had the courage right then and there, Janet seen this and figured it's time to leave so they could have the talk they so needed. She left Sam in the living room, they said their goodbyes and she went to go get the guys to leave.

"Daniel sweetie, we need to go."

"What why so soon, are you ok?" Daniel asked not sure as to why they were ready to go so soon.

"Jack….Sam is in the living room she needs to talk to you, don't worry but look be as understanding as you can." Janet turned to leave.

"Come on let's go"

They said their byes and Jack headed to the living room, and found Sam he could tell she had been crying, he went over and sat down next to her, put his arm around her and whispered in her ear one simple word it made her melt.

"Always" Sam turned to him looked up into his eyes.

"Sam honey whatever it is we will get through it, ok? I promise, just tell me what it is."

Sam was just about to sat something and her cell phone rung.


	9. Chapter 9

She thought saved by the bell, she was going to answer it, to give her a few more moments to get her courage.

"Hello" Jack sat back and waited for her to get off the phone, he really wanted to know what could be bothering her so much.

"Oh my gosh…." Jack sat up, reached over to Sam who now had her head in her hands, trying to hold back tears.

"Sam what?" Jack whispered.

"I will be in the next flight out, thank you" Sam hung up, shocked at what she had just been told. Now she knew she needed to go she had to come clean with Jack first.

"Sam what was that about, is something wrong?"

"Jack…I need to tell you, what I was planning on telling you, please let me just say it, but please keep an open mind."

"Of course sweetie, whatever it is you can always know, I'm here no matter what."

"ok, when I had that fuss with you….well the other you….it hurt me, and the weeks that followed did as well, I couldn't take the coldness from him anymore, that's why I left I just wanted to disappear that's why I had no record of anything, Jack I loved you so much I wanted to just give up everything to be with you and when that happened I couldn't handle it."

"Sam I'm so sorry I wish I would have gotten back here sooner to explain and keep you from leaving."

"Me too, because if you had we ….*sniff*…about a month or so after I had left…I found out I was pregnant…" Sam couldn't hold back the tears now for sure, she looked away ashamed.

Jack reached out touched her cheek " oh sweetheart you didn't go through that alone did you? I mean you had someone there to help…..I should have been, I should have went after you search harder."

"Jack its not your fault…I choose not to be found, and yes I had a friend Stacy she was the receptionist from my doctors office, she helped me through everything, she actually had to help deliver him. I went into labor at home." Jack's eyes started watering, he had a son, it was a boy.

"It was a boy?"

"Yes…..but Jack I couldn't raise him on my own the way he needed to be…" Sam starting crying again "Jack gave him up….I gave away our son…."

Jack took her in his arms and just held her let her cry it all out, she had kept it all in for so long, he couldn't be mad at her, he was mad at himself for allowing it go the way it did.

"Sam it's ok, baby I understand you had to do what you thought was best for him…"

"Your not mad?"

"Of course not, did you name him?"

"I gave him his first name only I figured the adopting parents could give him the middle, I named him Jonathan" Sam looked up at Jack into his eyes which were now filled with tears, she knew he was hurt that she gave him up, but he wouldn't admit it to her.

"Well he's got a good name, but I'm sure where everything else counts he will be just like you. So I assume it was a closed adoption, no chance in seeing him?" Jack thought it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"It was a closed adoption, I never knew where the adopting parents were from or were going to be living, I thought the temptation if I knew it would eat me alive."

"That's understandable" Jack said with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"But actually I had them put in the papers that if anything happened to both the parents, that I would be listed as his Legal guardian…*sniff*…and…" Sam staring at her hands and crying once again.

Jack put his hands on hers she looked up with a sad smile if there was such a thing "That phone call was just that….the mom and dad went on a business trip left Jonathan with a close family friend….the plane went down…they said I could come and pick up Jonathan….Jack I'm happy but sad at the same time those poor people….." Jack let out a breath, tears falling

"It's ok…I know I feel the same….but Sam OUR SON is waiting on his real parents to come get him…."

Sam looked up she couldn't believe it she had been given a chance to fix this, and have the family she had dreamed about, but most of all it was going to be with the love of her life Jack.

"Let's go baby" Jack pulled her up, they hugged, he leaned in and kissed her. Then they went to pack a bag book a flight and go get their son, to bring him home. Seeing it was close to midnight they made arrangements for a flight first thing the next morning. They curled up on the bed and just held each other through the night, neither able to sleep, he asked her to give him the details of her pregnancy and the birth, he wanted to know everything. So they stayed up pretty much all night talking, they finally dozed off.

The next morning, Jack awoke before Sam so he went ahead go their bags together and put them in the truck, then he went and got Sam up and ready to go, and they left the house knowing next time they came home they would be a family.


	10. Chapter 10

The flight out for them was quite both of them nervous about seeing Jonathan, he just turned three not to long ago, so he would be walking by now, they both pondered on what he would look like. When their flight landed they hailed a cab. It took maybe half an hour to get to the child services office, they still keep quite but hands locked the whole time. They arrived headed inside to the receptionist.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked.

Sam spoke up "Yes I'm Samantha Carter, I had spoke to Elaine, on the phone last night, about my son, Jonathan."

"Oh yes she is expecting you, come with me I will take you to her office." The girl got up and lead them down the hall to her office.

"Elaine this Samantha Carter…and her husband…I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"oh he's… "Sam started but Jack cut he off.

"I'm Jack O'Neill, I'm Jonathan's father" He said proudly, and looked over and gave Sam a reassuring smile.

Elaine stood shook their hands " Please to meet you both, if you will take a seat, I just have a few papers to be signed then we will get you to see your son."

They went through what Sam thought was forever pile of papers, finally the last document was signed, and it was time to meet their son.

"Alright if you don't have any question, follow me" They got up to leave as they was walking down to the playroom where Jonathan was, Sam thought of a question.

"Elaine now did the parents have relatives that we should keep in contact with, I would hate to just up and take him away from them."

"Oh no unfortunately both of them were only children and they lost their parents a long time ago, so you are the only family Jonathan has left, of course you are his true family."

Then they reached the window, looking in on a few kids playing. Elaine didn't have to point him out, they both seen him playing in the corner with building blocks.

"Oh my gosh" Sam said tears forming, she couldn't believe she was standing there, he was so perfect, he a slender toddler with blonde hair.

"You can go in when your ready. He is at such a young age it normally doesn't take much for them to bond with you, but take sometime and sit let him get familiar with you. I will be back to check on you shortly." Elaine explained then she walked away.

"You ready?" Jack asked

"yea you?" Sam asked

"Ok lets do this" So they went and approached him, he looked up as they came across the room, Sam gave him a soft smile. He had a inquiring look on his face for a few seconds then he gave her the biggest smile back .

"Hey there" She said softly

"You mind if we play with you for a bit?" He nodded he was a little shy.

"What is name?" Sam ask him trying to earn his trust.

"Jonathan" He couldn't pronounce his name but he did his best. Sam smiles at him, he looked at her for a minute.

"Wats you name?" He asked

"My name is Sam and this is Jack" Jonathan looked over at Jack

"Hey buddy, what do you say we go, get some lunch and maybe an ice-cream afterwards."

Jonathan's face lit up when Jack mention Ice cream "Really?"

"Yea sure lil' man, you want to come with us?"

"Yea…." Then he got a sad face

"Baby what's wrong?" Sam leaned down to his level

"My mommy and daddy is gone, and that lady says I have to get new parents…." He looked down at the floor as he talked.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Sam reached and picked him up, Jonathan embraced her, he cried for just a bit, then he pulled away.

"Can we go for Ice Cream?"

"Sure we can" Sam asked as they she carried him out shortly followed by Jack. They let the Elaine know they were leaving, she gave them what belongings that they had gotten for Jonathan. And just like that they were on their way to being a family.

They went to eat and got the ice cream, then headed to the airport. Jonathan was amazed at the airplanes how big. He was excited to get ride on one. They arrived close to dinner time in Colorado Springs they got to the house.

"Jack?" Sam got his attention when they went to get out of the truck.

Jack smiled he opened the door Jonathan had fallen asleep, he picked him up carefully and they decided to let him sleep with them, and they would spend the next day getting him a room fixed up. He never even stirred as Jack laid him down, then they joined him one on each side of him.

"Look at him Jack, he is so perfect."

'Yes he is, he looks just like you." Jack looked over at Sam, she smiled back at him.

"You know even though I haven't been able to be around him but just a few hours after his birth and today I feel so connected to him, I love him I always have." She said trying to fight back the tears, she had cried enough the last few days she didn't want to start up again.

"Well I love him too, but I would have to confess I love his mother as well."

"I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him, then they gave in and went to sleep.

The next morning they all went out shopping, they let Jonathan pick out the way he wanted his new room to be. They spent hours shopping and going from store to store, they finally were finishing up, when Sam's phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey Sam," It was Janet, Sam had forgot all about calling her to let her know how things went and well the news about Jonathan " I was just calling to see how you were doing, and how things had went with Jack?"

"It went good. He was very understanding."

"See I told you he would be, I'm glad that he was. So what are you two up to?"

"Well something has came up, and we spent yesterday in LA."

"LA? Why ?"

"it's a long story but I promise, I will fill you in, look why don't you, Daniel and Cassie come over tomorrow afternoon?"

"Ok sounds good, what maybe round 1300?"

"Yea that works, see you then." Sam hung up the phone.

"So are we ready to get this lil' tikes room and toys set up. You ready to go home pal?' Jack came round the corner carrying Jonathan to meet up with Sam.

"Yea I want to play" Jonathan said, so with that they checked out, went to the house. It took the remainder of the day getting things set, but it was finally finished. Jack and Sam just stood back and watch him play he seemed to be happy, he felt comfortable around them.

"you want to play?" Jonathan asked them, they nodded and sat down beside and played with him for what seemed hours, then he looked at Sam.

"Are you going to be my new mommy?" Sam stopped what she was doing, thrown back by the question she never expected it, or at least not this soon.

"Yea baby if you want me to." Sam reached out and ran her hands through his thick blonde hair.

"Yea, and you be my new daddy?" He turned to Jack

'You got it, lil' man, and we will never leave you, so how bout bedtime story?'

"Yeah!!" He quickly jumped up and headed to put his Pjs on, then hopped in the bed. Jack sat down with him on his new bed and read him a story. Then tucked him in, Sam stood at the door amazed at how Jack was with him. He was going to be a wonderful father, then she made her way over to give him night kisses.

"goodnight buddy, love you" Jack said, and stepped back for Sam.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Sam leaned in kissed him on the forehead.

'Goodnight mommy and daddy" Jonathan said as he rolled over to sleep.

Jack grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze. And they headed to the bedroom, it had been a long day but well worth it. Tomorrow everyone would be over to meet him, hopefully Janet explained things to Daniel, it would make it easier.

"So what is it that you and Sam had to talk about and why did you call and check her today for." Daniel said climbing into the bed next to Janet.

"Its about what happened has to do with what happened before she left and while she was gone." Janet not sure if she should tell Daniel but might as well, Jack knows and he was the one Sam was worried about knowing.

"oh yea what happened, well I mean I know what happened between them before she left, but after what?"

Janet to a deep breath " She got pregnant that night"

"what? Really? Well where is the baby?" Daniel asked hoping it wasn't bad news like she lost it or something.

"she gave him up for adoption, she didn't think she could raise him on her own and with the way clone Jack made her feel she didn't believe Jack would want a baby.

"Wow so what did she finally tell Jack the other night?" Janet nodded, and luckily he took it well now she just wondered what happened afterward to have to explain in person.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you going to tell her about our little miracle?" Daniel placed his hand on Janet not yet visible bump. She found out she was pregnant right after Sam had told her about Jonathan, since then she hasn't felt right telling Sam. But now that it seemed Sam was doing better and had told Jack, she might just tell her tomorrow.

"Yea I think I will tomorrow maybe, I will just wait and see what kind of mood Sam is in."

"Yea, but you know Sam she will be understanding and happy for you."

"I know." Janet said as she moved in closer to Daniel, and laid her head on his chest.

"You know, who knows maybe and Sam can try again at the family thing, new start. What do think?" Daniel asked, he waited on her to respond but nothing.

"Jan?" He looked down she had fell asleep, he smiled and decided he would join her and he closed his eyes.

The next morning, Sam and Jack were getting ready for everyone coming over and meeting Jonathan for the first time, Sam was so excited.

"Hey Sam honey?" Jack yelled from the bathroom, he had just finished up his shower and Sam was getting dressed, and fixing to go check on Jonathan.

"Yea babe?"

"You know since Jonathan is here now and we are getting married it might be a good idea to get the rest of your things and actually get you moved in here. What do you think?" Sam really hadn't been back home since that first night they had made love.

"I have been thinking the same thing." She came around the corner and wrapped her arms around him.

"Then it's settled, how bout we get you moved in this weekend?" He smiled at her, she smiled in return then kissed him softly. But they were interrupted by the sound a little feet running into their bedroom.

"Mommy, Daddy…" Jonathan came running in.

"Whoa there buddy" Jack reached down and picked him up.

"What is it sweetie?" Sam asked

"I'm hungry" He said

"Well how about that, so am I, what do you say we go fix us some breakfast?" Jack said, Jonathan nodded so they headed down to the kitchen where they had a quick breakfast. Then they got things ready for Sam picked up the few toys that Jonathan had managed to get on several rooms of the house. Jack had took Jonathan outside on the deck, Sam was putting away the last of the toys, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys" Sam greeted them, Daniel, Janet, Cassie, and Teal'c made their way in.

"Have a seat, Jack is out back he will be in shortly, would you like something to drink? " They agreed and they all sat down made themselves comfortable. But Janet followed Sam into the kitchen.

"So Sam what is it? You have had my mind reeling all night."

Sam turned to Janet "I got a call right before I was going to tell Jack about Jonathan, it was child services, they called to inform me that the parents that had adopted Jonathan were killed in a plane crash."

"Oh Sam, I'm Sorry…I mean for Jonathan, were they letting you know that someone else in his family would be taking him?"

"No they were both only children and their parents died a few years back. Jonathan had no one, and I had them put in the adoption papers that if anything happened to the parents I would be listed as legal guardian."

"Oh Sam, this is great, when do you get to go pick him up actually…" Sam was cut off by the laughter and commotion in the living room little Jonathan and Jack had came in. Daniel, Cassie and Teal'c were playing around with Jonathan who didn't seem to meet a stranger, he was laughing and playing right back with them. Jack explained everything to them as well.

Janet and Sam went into the living room and seen how everyone was just having the best time. Janet watched Jonathan interact with Daniel and Cassie and she knew in her heart they were going to be a wonderful family and would do fine with their new baby.

"Jonathan" Sam called over to him, he came running. She picked him up, he turned looking at Janet as to studying her for a moment.

"Oh Sam he is adorable, he has your hair and eyes…." Then he smiled back at her. " and the one and only O'Neill smile. They spent the rest of the afternoon, just hanging out playing and getting to know Jonathan.

Then Daniel glanced over at Janet, asking her with his eyes if now was a good time, she nodded.

"Hey guys, I got some news actually Janet and I do, we um are going to have a baby." Daniel said smiling proudly.

"Jan! That's great! Congratulations" Sam said going over and hugging them both.

"Indeed, Congratulations to you both" Teal'c said.

Cassie just watched happy that everyone was here and that everyone was happy. She missed this while Sam was gone, she was glad to have her back.


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks went by, they all got to together for Thanksgivings, now Christmas was fast approaching, it was only a couple of weeks away. The team had a rough week so Hammond had let them have a three day weekend so, with the extra time at hand Sam and Jack decided that they would finish up their Christmas shopping. Jonathan had spent the night with Janet and Daniel. Jack got up early he went down and started making breakfast Sam got up not long after but not feeling to well. She got up and headed to take a shower, hoping that would help her to feel better, but she didn't hardly make it through the bathroom door until a wave of nauesa hit her. Jack finished up breakfast and headed to wake Sam.

"Hey Honey, breakfast is ready" He entered their bedroom but she wasn't there he went around to the bathroom, then seen Sam sitting in the floor leaning against the way, she was very pale.

"Babe are you ok?" Jack knelt down.

"yea I just woke up sick…" She couldn't finish cause it hit her again, she quickly moved to the toilet, Jack held her hair back.

" Look sweetie, why don't you get back in bed and I had made breakfast but you probably are not in the mood for eating right now."

"No I'm not but I will be ok, I want to go shopping, just give me a little longer, maybe it will pass." Jack helped her up and back into the bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to attempt it, I mean we can go tomorrow its no big deal." Jack said he just wanted her to feel better and if she was really bad sick then she needed to be in bed.

"I'm fine its starting to go away, I will be fine, but I'm sorry I couldn't take a bite of your breakfast now." Sam got up and headed to the closet getting something to wear.

"That's fine babe, no problem. And if you want to go, then we will go but if you get sick again we are coming home and you are going to bed. Deal?"

"Deal" Sam said. He left Sam to getting ready and he went to grab a bite of food, and put away everything so they could go, as soon as Sam was ready.

"Alright lets go what you waiting on?" Sam said coming down about a half hour later, Jack was sitting watching TV, of course a Simpson's re-run.

"I was just waiting on you, ready now?" Jack said grabbing the keys and they went out the door. They took pretty much all day in and out of this store then that one. They were enjoying picking out all kinds of toys for Jonathan, and they also took care of the gifts for the others too. They hurried home Jack stayed to put the gifts up and away so they wouldn't be found, while Sam headed to go pick up Jonathan, she got there and went in, and seen Jonathan playing with Cassie in the living room floor.

"Hey Sam!" Cassie said. Jonathan turned around and looked to see who Cassie was talking to then he seen Sam.

"Mommy!!" He got up and ran to her, holding out his arms for her to pick him up, she took him into to her arms.

"Hey Baby, did you have fun?" He nodded.

"Oh hey Sam" Janet said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, so was he good?"

"Oh yes he is an angel, you know that."

"So did you get your shopping all finished?" Janet asked

"Yes finally! I think we have been to every store in Colorado Springs"

They laughed, Sam let Jonathan back down so he could go and play some more. "Hey can we go in the other room and talk a bit" Sam asked Janet but her tone changed which worried Janet.

"Sure" So they went into the kitchen, Sam looked around like she was making sure there wasn't anyone going to hear what she had to say.

"Sam, Daniel is upstairs in the shower, what is it? Why are you acting so paranoid?"

"Janet I woke up sick again this morning" Sam said. Janet looked back at her, confused.

"Ok?" Janet said.

"Its been going on the last few days but since I take Jonathan to day care Jack leaves before me, so he doesn't know, and Janet I'm late" Sam said as she looked down at her hands.

"So you think you might be…. have you taken a test?"

"No I haven't had time to get to the store, Janet what am I going to do if I am. I mean just really are getting adjusted with Jonathan, then we may add another baby to the mix?"

"Hey it will be ok, you have made it through so much more Sam, and this time you two can experience it together, and hey our kids will grow up together." Janet said exctciment in her voice.

"I'm just not sure if a Jack wants to have another, he has never mentioned it."

"Hey I'm sure he would be thrilled, I have a test, you want to take it home with you? Or we could do it now if you want?" Janet said standing up

"Yea ok, I think it would be easier to go ahead and take it here, no worries of getting caught" Sam said, so Janet went to get the test.

While Janet went to do that, Sam went to check on Jonathan and Cassie, it had gotten quite so she was curious to what they were up to. She turned the corner out of the kitchen and there laid Cassie with Jonathan curled up next to her on the sofa. They were both fast asleep, the movie they were watching was coming to an end, Sam thought how could she love another baby as much as she would love Jonathan, because she just got him back. Janet coming back down the stairs pulled Sam from thought. Janet came back she was laughing to herself as she entered the room.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked

"Oh it's Daniel he has already passed out, but he was translating something so the bed has papers all over it, and him asleep in the middle of it all."

"Oh that sounds like Daniel for ya"

"Ok here it is, you can go use the hall bath if you want, Go on the kids are asleep you got time." Janet told her, she was anxious to know the results.

Sam went in the bathroom took the test, set a timer on her phone and waited, for what seemed like an eternity. She was in deep thought of what if she was, deep down she did want another baby, but was she ready for that, then she jumped as her phone alarm went off. She picked up the test without looking, took a deep breath, and glanced down.


	13. Chapter 13

It was negative, she signed not sure as to if it was a relief or disappointment. She threw the test aaway and walked out back into the living room. Janet sat there just watching Cassie and Jonathan. She walked up beside her….

"They sweet looking aren't they" Sam said as her voice cracked just slightly

"So?" Janet asked

But Sam didn't have to answer it was the look in her eye that gave it away, Janet hugged her.

"Hey you know those test could be wrong, maybe you should wait and see, maybe its too soon to tell"

"Yea guess so, but Jan if I'm not the symptoms I have been having the headaches, fatigue, nausea, dizziness. What could be wrong?" Sam said with the sound of worry in her voice.

"Hey maybe you are coming down with the flu, but I will tell you what on Monday come by we can run some test, including a pregnancy test too."

"Ok well I better get home before Jack calls wondering what happened to me" Sam said as she went over and slowly picked up Jonathan trying not to wake Cass. She took him in her arms and made her out to the car, she put him in the car seat, she stopped and watched him for a moment, thinking that she really was blessed to have him. Janet's hand on her shoulder pulled her from thought.

"Hey Sam honey, what you thinking? You are miles away"

"I don't know Janet, I was lucky enough to get the chance to have him back and raise him, I don't think I could lucky again to have another."

"Ah sure you will, I know it, and besides I am always right" Sam turned to her smiles at her gives her a hug goodbye and makes her way home.

The next morning it was the same stuff she was sick again, Jack felt bad tha she felt bad and made her stay in bed for most of the day, but she wasn't lonely, he was there with her along with Jonathan they spent their time just watching cartoons with him. Then she found herself just staring at Jonathan, watching him laugh at the characters on the T.V, then Jack through the question out there, Sam was shocked when she heard it.

"So you want another" Jack said he had been watching Sam, looking at Jonathan.

Sam quickly turned to Jack, not sure as if she heard him right.

"Huh….what?"

"I thought maybe you might want to you know….have another baby?" Sam had heard him right, she couldn't believe it he was asking for one, and she thought he might not want another, she guessed Janet was right again.

Sam smiled at him "Really? You want to have another baby?"

"Babe, I missed the time when you were pregnant with him, and his birth, I would like to have baby, if you do?"

"Oh Jack!" Sam couldn't contain herself, she hugged him, then kissed him.

"eeewww" Jonathan said as he turned his nose up, he got off the bed and ran into his room. " I'm going to play"

Jack and Sam laughed at him "So I take that was a yes?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded but then got the blank look on her face. " What's wrong?"

"I took a test last night Janet's because I thought this sickness crap was from maybe the fact I was pregnant…"

"And?"

"It was negative" Sam said sadly.

"Hey…" He pulled her close " maybe you are and its to soon to tell, or maybe you just got a bug. But it won't stop us from trying" Jack winked at her, she smiled at him.

"Well Mr. Charmer that will have to wait to after someone goes to bed" Sam got up she figured it was about time to get dinner started, so she left Jack with that thought, and she went downstairs to cook. After dinner was done the put Jonathan to bed.

"Goodnight my sweet boy." Sam said as she kissed him goodnight, Jack did the same tucking the covers in around him " Night sport"

Jack then went down in the kitchen where Sam was cleaning up from dinner, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slowly started kissing her neck softly.

"mmmhhh….Jack what did I do to deserve you?" Jack didn't answer he just continued as he ran his hand slowly around her hips and the slipped them under her shirt. She just leaned back into him, letting him have his way with her, as his hands explored he upper body. Then he turned her to face him, kissing her neck he made his way up to her lips, he slipped his tongue to barely touching her lips as he kissed. She returned his kissed, but then deepened it, as the passion arose in them both Jack took her into his arms and carried her up toward the bedroom, he whispered in her ears " what you say we make that baby?" She answered with a kiss, and they went to their room, and made love on more than one occasion.

I before they knew the weekend was over and it was back to work. Sam after dropping off Jonathan at daycare enter the SGC, she was a little nervous and really wanted to avoid Janet and her needles but she knew if she tried Janet would just hunt her down. She came to the infirmary door, took a deep breath and entered.

"Hey Janet"

"Oh Sam, Hi how are you this morning? Any sickness?" Janet motioned her to sit on the bed.

"A little, but I think its gone away now" Janet nodded, writing things on her clipboard.

"So have you talked to Jack?"

"Actually, I didn't have to.." Sam smiled " I had woke up sick again Saturday morning, and he insisted that I stay in bed, so all three of us, spent the afternoon watching TV. I guess I spaced out watching Jonathan laughing at the cartoons, when Jack asked if I wanted another."

"Really? So he asked you if you wanted another baby?" Janet asked, she as preparing the good needles of hers.

"Yea, so I told him what we had talked about and that I took the test and it was negative." Sam looked down at her hands, Janet could tell she was disappointed.

"And what was his response?" Janet as she drew blood from Sam.

"He said the same as you it could be wrong to early to tell, but if we are not pregnant then, he wanted to work on that." Sam said blushing, she wasn't on for talking about her sex life.

"See I told you he would want another baby"

"But Janet what if I am not pregnant, something else is wrong…"

"Hey…" Janet grabbed her hand " We will find out what it is and get it gone ok?"

"Alright….your right I'm probably just worrying for nothing."

Janet nodded " Ok give me a little while to run some test on this and I will call you when I have answer ok? And try not to worry"

"ok, thanks Jan." Sam hugged her and headed out to her lab, she had some doohickeys as Jack called them to work on.

It was about an hour Sam was intently looking at this alien device they had brought back from one of their missions the week before. She wasn't aware that Jack was standing at the door just watching her working. Then she just happened to look up.

"Hey? How long have you been there?"

"Just about 10 minutes or so" He said smiling as he walked over to her.

"And what do I owe this pleasure visit?" She reached up and kissed him softly.

"Oh you know, it's actually a funny story really, I was just walking along, and I kinda just ended up here at your door" Jack said poking fun of the time her car just drove her to his house.

"Alright smarty…." She kissed him again.

"So what are you working on, you figure out what it does?"

"Well actually it's just a simple power source, they probably use it for running electricity and things at the facility we were in.." Sam was cut short when her phone rung.

"Carter"

"Hey Sam, I got your results, come on down when you get a minute"

"Alright I just finished so I will be there in a few" Sam said then put the hone back on the cradle

"Where you got to go?" Jack asked he didn't know Sam had Janet run test on what was wrong with her.

"Oh, that was Janet, she was running a few test you know, because if the way I have been feeling lately, and she has the results"

"Well you want me to go with you?" Jack asked

"Oh no I will be ok, I'm sure its going to come back as some kind of bug or something, I will be ok"

"Ok, well maybe that test was wrong" Jack winked at her.

"Yea if only right? Ok well I will meet back up with you and let you know ok?" She kissed him and hurried out to go see what Janet had found.

She entered the infirmary, Janet was in her office at her desk she was on the phone, and she waved for Sam to come in and sit down. Sam seen her file open on her desk, she got an anxious feeling building up in her stomach, Janet wasn't smiling at her so the pregnancy test must have come back positive. Then Janet hung the phone up, and looked up at Sam, her eyes had a softness in them, then Sam knew then something was wrong.

"Janet, what is it?" Sam said nervously

"Ok I ran the test and it looks as though, you are experiencing a Ectopic pregnancy or an extra-uterine pregnancy, but come on I want to do an ultrasound to be sure ok?"

"So I am pregnant, but what does that mean?"

" In a small number of pregnancies, the fertilized egg attaches to an area outside, of the uterus, rather than in the uterus." Janet told her as she got the equipment out for the ultrasound, Sam laid down.

"Ok you ready, this is going to be cool" Janet told her putting the gel on the exposed belly of Sam. Janet moved the stick around.

"Alright lets see here, ok?" Janet said as she seen something that was very unusually not possible.

"Uh Sam…it's not possible." Janet said.

"What is Janet? Is something wrong? Is worse than what you thought?" Sam said anxiously, actually trying to set up.

"Whoa Sam, not so fast" Janet said a she grabbed Sam's shoulder keeping her from getting up.

"What is it Janet?"


	14. Chapter 14

'Ok apparently you are about 8 weeks along, wow looks like our babies will be celebrating their birthday's together" Janet looked over at Sam smiling.

"Really? I am its not what you had thought?" Sam asked hopeful

"No I guess I was wrong, but there is more sweetie" Janet said turning back to the screen.

"What?" Sam's smile faded as she looked back as well.

"See this here, that is the baby A, and that there is baby B, congratulations Sam your having twins" Janet turning back to Sam, who looked as shocked as ever. Did she here Janet right she was having twins…two babies.

"O my gosh…ha" Sam said she got up cleaned up she was so excited she had to go find Jack. "Thank you so much Janet!!"

"Hey it wasn't me, but go tell Jack! And Congrats!!"

Sam hurried out and headed to find Jack, she stopped just short of going in her lab in case he was there, she did want to tell him but she wanted to wait until a more appropriate time. She turned the corner to find exactly where she had left him.

"So how did it go?' Jack stood up quickly, Sam tried her best to keep a straight face, to hide her excitement but she couldn't she rushed to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey, What the verdict?" Jack pulled her back, she was smiling and crying.

"So we are?" Jack asked

She nodded, he smiled back at her then leaned and kissed her passionately.

"So why the tears?" He said as he wiped them from under her eyes.

" Janet told me at first that it was a ectopic pregnancy that, it was not savable we would lose the baby."

"Ectopic? What does that mean?"

"Basically the egg attached to the fallopian tube, it would have room to grow, and would become dangerous."

"So that wasn't the case huh?"

"No she did an ultrasound….and seen that the babies were fine" Sam said sliding in that it was babies, wondering if Jack was going to catch it.

"That's great so wh…" Jack stopped mid sentence he had just caught what Sam had said "…Babies? Does that mean we are having twins?"

She just smiled at him, and he knew the answer. He took her into his arms and held her for what seem forever.

"oops" They heard from behind them.

"Daniel? Come in" Sam said turning seeing him there.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting" He said as he entered the room.

"Oh no we were celebrating" Sam answered

"Oh yeah, what's the occasion" Daniel asked

"Sam's pregnant and with twins of all things too." Jack said proudly

"Wow!! that's great congratulations! So I'm assuming that Janet already knows?"

"Yea she did the test an ultrasound."

"Oh crap!" Daniel as he jumped up

"What is it?" Jack asked

"Sorry guys got to run Janet is suppose to being doing that ultrasound today, I'm late, catch ya later" Daniel rushed out of the room. And left Sam and Jack to discussing how they were going to do it with twin babies and a toddler. All the while Daniel came hurrying through the doors.

"Babe I'm sorry, I was talking with Sam and Jack and then realized I should have already been down here"

"It's ok" Janet said " Come on Theresa is going to do the ultrasound."

Daniel waited why Janet laid down and Theresa pulled the equipment to the side of the bed. Janet reached out for Daniel's hand.

"So you think we might have more than one in there?" Daniel said nudging Janet's arm.

"Uh I don't know, but honestly I just would be happy with one healthy baby"

"Me too" Daniel said he leaned in and kissed Janet, then they both looked to the screen.

"Alright let's see what we got" Theresa said as she turned it on. And there on the screen was the baby

" Well it looks as though it is developing just as any normal 8 week old fetus." Janet squeezed Daniel's hand.

Then next couple of weeks passed quickly, and it was the day before Christmas Eve. Jack and Sam were getting ready to head home pick up Jonathan and go enjoy their first Christmas as a family. They were on their way out when Sam was paged to the gate room as an unscheduled activation happened.

"What the heck?" Sam said.

"You go ahead get Jonathan, and I will meet you at the house ok" She told Jack he nodded, gave her a kiss goodbye, and they turned to go their separate ways. Sam reached the control room just as the general was giving the ok to open the iris. Hammond seen Sam coming up the stairs he looked at her and pointed for her to in the gate room.

"It's the Tokra" At that moment she felt like she was going to be sick, it was her dad, she had not seen him since she had returned, and she was going to have to explain everything it was going to take longer for her to get home than she had last thought. Sam waited as her came through the gate, he smiled when he seen her standing there. He hurried to her and took her into his arms.

"Oh Sammy, you don't know how good it is to see you standing there, where have you been? You have a lot of us so worried."

"Hi dad" Sam said nervously "I have a lot to explain about that, But I'm sorry I have been back for several months now."

Jacob looked at her then looked up at Hammond, He returned the sympatric look just as Sam had.

"So why don't you start explaining while we head to your house, since I'm already here I might as well stay for Christmas, spending it with my little girl." He said as he lead her out of the gate room.

"Uh ok that's great dad, but I got to tell you something first before we get to the house, how bout we go to the infirmary get you cleared and I will explain all it on the way home."

"Ok"

They got to the infirmary, Janet thankfully had already left to go home, so Sam told her dad she would meet him on the service, she had to make a phone call. She got to the service and called Jack.

"O'Neill"

"Jack we got a problem"

"Sam what it is are you ok, the babies?" Jack was ready to turn the truck back around on a dime.

"No its not that, my dad just showed up and he staying through Christmas"

"Well that's not a problem he will he get to meet his grandson, everything will be ok, I promise."

"Yea, I'm just trying to figure out how to break to him, that he has that one, and will be a grand-dad again, but I'm not even married yet"

"Its ok I'm sure he will understand Selmac has soften him up a bit" Jack said, Sam could here the humor behind the remark in his voice.

"Alright I hope so, anyways here he comes" Sam said

"Ok see you when you get here, Love You!"

"Love You Too!" Sam said hanging up the phone, but she didn't get it out quick enough he dad was right there when she turned around.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked with the look of concern

"Uh…well dad lets get going, I have a lot to tell you before we make it home." Sam said walking toward the car. Then Sam remember the car seat.

" Actually Dad, let me start now." She took he hands up and rubbed her temples, she was getting a stress headache.

Jacob grabbed her hand " What's this you are engaged? " He seen the ring, things were fixing to get interesting.

"Uh yea that's what I needed to tell you"

"Ok so you disappear with no goodbye or reason to anyone and then come back don't even get word to me that your back, I happen to show up and you want to tell me you are getting married." He wasn't to happy, she didn't think he would be.

"Look dad, let me start from the beginning, I let because I…well I let the things standing in the way go." She didn't want to just come out and say she had slept with her CO.

"Wh.." Jacob started but Sam knew she needed to tell him everything up front before he could respond.

"Dad please let me finish." Jacob nodded

"Ok long story short, me and Jack slept together but during that night he was replaced with a clone from Baal, so the next morning he was cold and yelled saying it was a mistake. I tried to stay around but I couldn't so I left, I found out later on I was pregnant, I had the baby, but gave him up for adoption. Jacob looked as though he was ready to tear Jack apart.

"Then I actually moved on married Landon, we were married for about 3 months, ha was a car accident, during the time he was in the hospital Jack found me, Landon didn't make Jack was there to help me through it. We have been together ever since, but we were able to get our son back a few months back. His name is Jonathan, and I just found out I'm pregnant again but this time its twins." Sam finished, holding back tears waiting on her fathers response.

He stood there a moment taking everything in, then he smiled and then took her into his arms hugged her, then pulled back looked her in the eyes and asked " Are you Happy?"

Sam smiled " Yea I am"

"Then I am too! I love you I just want you to be happy"

"Thanks dad I love you too" Sam hugged again

"Now let me go meet this grandson of mine and get you out of this cold" Jacob told her as he opened the door on the car. They drove home Jacob asking Sam all kinds of question over things about the last four years.

They arrived at the house Jack had already had dinner going, Jonathan was playing in his room.

"Jacob?" Jack said coming out of the kitchen held his hand out, they shook hands.

"Jack"

"I have started dinner, it will be done in a few, I take it Sam has told you everything." Jack asked as they took a seat in the living room.

"yes she did" He smiled at her " All I ask Jack is you take care of my little girl you hear me?'

Jack put his arm around Sam " I wouldn't have it any other way" Just then Jonathan made his way down stairs. Jacob lit up when he seen him.

"O my gosh Sam he looks just like you"

"Jonathan honey I want you to meet someone.." But before Sam could finish Jonathan was running toward Jacob.

"Grandpa!!" Jonathan attached his self to Jacob's leg.

"How?" All three adults were confused to how he would know who Jacob was.

"Jonathan honey how did you know that this was your grandpa?" Sam knelt down beside him.

"I just know, like I knew you and daddy when you came and got me from the lonely place."

"I take it he has your smartness Sam? He seems very advanced than a normal 3 year old " Jacob said.

"Yes he does but I never knew he knew who we were. Jack, that explains why he only has had a few nights where he missed his other parents, I thought it was weird that he didn't really grieve even though he was little."

"Mommy I'm hungry" Jonathan said as he pulled away from Jacob

"Ok sweetie, it's almost done, why don't you and Grandpa hang out while me and daddy go change clothes ok." Sam brushed her hand through his hair, then looked up at Jack, giving him a look that she wanted to talk.

"ok! Come on Grandpa you got to see my train!!" Jonathan tugged on Jacobs pants pulling to come with him to his room.

Jack and Sam went in their bedroom she shut the door and just leaned against.

"Jack do you know what this means? I think something between the two of us and ours experiences has had an effected him."

"Yea I think so, so I guess after the holidays we can take him in to the SGC and get him checked out. He will be okay" Jack said he hugged Sam

"I know, it's just I never thought but I mean the ancient gene you carry and my protein marker…."

"Hey it will be ok, right now we just have a smart little boy.." Jack took his hand and placed it on Sam's not yet visible bump " and these two are going to be the same ok"

Sam smiled at him " Thank you, I love you!" She kissed him softly, he returned he kiss " I love you too, let's get back out there with them too, your dad just got here I'm sure Jonathan has already started wearing him out." Jack laughed

They spent the rest of the evening just letting Jacob get to know Jonathan. Sam and him caught up the talked about the wedding they were planning. They planned for May or June, but with the twins on the way they moved it up to next month so they could be married when they were born and Sam wouldn't be to big, she wanted to be at least close to her normal size in her wedding dress.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas morning was very amusing with little Jonathan, getting a kick out of all his toys. Sam and Jack exchanged gifts, he hadn't known what to get her, so he finally decide on a necklace.

"Oh Jack it's beautiful!" She let him put it on her, then he leaned in for a kiss.

"Here is yours" Sam pick up a gift from under the tree and gave it over to Jack

"I help daddy' Jonathan came over he was really into ripping the paper.

"Ok start here buddy, come rip it good" Jack had torn a small piece away for him to start from.

"Oh daddy what is it?" Jack looked and smiles over at Sam, as he seen the colors as Jonathan pulled back the wrapping paper.

"That my son is the legendary Simpson's, when you get older you can watch it with daddy, thank you sweet heart" Jack walked over kissing Sam on the cheek. They finished up with gift exchanges, played with Jonathan.

"Look daddy at my truck?" He took it over to Jack

"Yea buddy I see that's a cool truck, let's build this track set of yours what do you say?" Jack said as he started opening a box and sitting down in the floor next to Jonathan.

"yay ok, hey mommy! Me and daddy are going to build a race track" Jonathan said excitingly

"That's great sweetie!" Sam said as she headed over to sit by her dad on the sofa.

"You know sweet heart I'm so glad to see you happy, and I mean truly happy. This is what I was talking about." Jacob said as he put his arm around Sam pulling her close.

"Thanks Dad, I wish Mom could have seen him" Sam said sadly as she watched Jonathan playing.

'She has, I bet she is smiling down on us right now. She would have loved him, she would have been very proud of you as well. As am I." Sam turned to her Dad he didn't say that very often, she had tears in her eyes and she asked

"You mean that, you really are proud of me?"

"Kiddo, I couldn't be more proud of you as I am right now, but I am sure you will continue to make me even more so"

Sam smiled and leaned back over resting her head on Jacob's shoulder. They sat there watching Jack and Jonathan play for a few hours, then there was a knock on the door. Sam jumped up, she had lost track of time that must but Daniel, Janet, Cassie, and Teal'c. Sam went an answered the door.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!!" Sam said as she opened the door and motioning them to come inside, giving them hugs as they came in.

"Merry Christmas, miss mom to be again times 2" Cassie said as she hugged Sam tightly.

"Thanks and Merry Christmas to you too!"

"The boys are in the living room." Sam followed them all in.

"Jonathan look who is here" Jonathan looked up from his toy race track.

"Cassie!!!" He got up and ran to give her a hug.

"Hey there little man!" Cassie picked him up. Daniel came over to them.

"Hey little guy, High 5?" Daniel raised his hand, and Jonathan knew exactly what to do he slapped it as hard as he could.

"Hey sweetie" Janet came over and kissed him on the cheek. " You get a lot of toys from Santa?"

Jonathan nodded then squirmed to get out of Cassie's arms and back in the floor to play with Jack, which now had been joined with Teal'c, Daniel, and Jacob.

"Well girls how bout we let the boys play and we go and get some food cooking, I'm starting to get a bit hungry."

Sam, Janet and Cassie cooked for about 3 or so hours. Then all sat down at the table and enjoyed a big family meal. Sam thought to herself that her life couldn't be more complete, she had everything she had ever wanted. After a few more hours of play, Jack was worn out playing with Jonathan, and apparently he was too. Jack looked over and Jonathan had curled up next to him and he was out like a light. So he picked him up carefully, and took him to bed. When Jack came back down everybody was getting the same idea. They exchanged their goodbyes, and the house fell silent as Jacob had retired to the quest bedroom hours ago.

"So you have a good Christmas?" Jack asked Sam as he came and sat down beside her on the sofa.

"Yes I did, it was wonderful" She snuggled up next to Jack.

After a few days it was time for Jacob to go back to the Tokra home world, and Sg-1 had a mission they had to go on.

"Alright Kiddo, you take of my grandchildren you hear me? " Jacob said smiling at Sam

"You know I will, love you" Sam said hugging her dad.

"Me too"

"You take care of her" Jacob nodded at Jack, he returned the nodded and added putting his arm protectively around Sam. And with that Jacob turned and walked into the event horizon.

Just then the rest of SG-1 came in the gate room, they exchanged goodbyes and they were off to a new planet to explore. Jack, Teal'c, & Daniel arrived on a planet they walked straight out on the beach, there was two moons in the sky.

"Well so far no life signs" Daniel called out.

"Yea don't look to much of nothing but a good vacation spot. " Jack commented back.

"O'Neill"

"Yea Teal'c?" Jack and Daniel turned to see what he was talking about. They turned to see a group of people, they were dressed much like Amish people of earth.

"Oh Hi I'm Daniel Jackson, this Jack, and Teal'c we…"

'Came through the great ring?" One of the men spoke up.

"Uh yes we did, we are just peaceful explorers, here to learn about your culture" Daniel continued

"Come follow" The guy spoke again turned and started walking away, the group of people that was with him gathered around them waiting for them to follow

Ok Daniel?" Jack said looking over at him for an answer to what they were getting into.

"I don't know Jack, I guess we go with them, what could it hurt" So they all started walking.

They walked for what seemed liked miles, they finally came upon a village. As they walked through the village, the people backed away, and bowed their heads, as if not to look upon those that were walking with them.

"Daniel Jackson do sense these people are slaves?" Teal'c asked

"I don't know, maybe they seem to be afraid to look upon this group we are waking…" Daniel was cut in mid speech when a bright flash of light came on them.

It was several hours later before they started waking up, Teal'c was the first, he looked around they were locked up in some kind of holding cell. Jack started to stir and then Daniel too.

"Alright Daniel, what's going on?" Jack said he was annoyed.

"Well it looks as though we are locked up.." Daniel looking around at their surroundings.

"Ah well good I was just checking to see if you see what I do?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Ah well good I was just checking to see if you see what I do?" Jack said with his normal sarcastic tone, as he got up to see exactly what they had gotten themselves into. Just then a group of Jaffa walked in, they said not a word opened the cell door and went to grab Jack. Teal'c and Daniel were both held back from helping Jack, the dragged him off, and he was loudly protesting.

"Hey now how about we sit down …..talk this out." Jack said trying to wiggle free, but gave up because their was no use.

Daniel turned to Teal'c " What symbol was that I have never seen it before?'

"I have not seen it only heard stories it is the symbol of Anhur he is a warrior God, said to be a mix of Ra, Shu, and Horus, his mother was Hathor.."

"uh oh that's great seeing we killed his mother" Daniel interrupted

"That's not the only bad news Daniel Jackson he is known as 'The Killer' and it has been said he is very good at it."

Then another group of Jaffa came and took Daniel and Teal'c, they were separated, as the Jaffa went in different directions.

Sg-1 was over due by 48 hours, General Hammond had just got word that SG-13 was returning from the planet in search for SG-1. He met them as they came through the gate.

"SG-13 report!" He ordered hoping for good news though they did come back empty handed, so that wasn't a good sign.

"Sorry Sir the villagers there say that they remember a team like ours coming through the gate but left shortly after arrival and never returned." The airman spoke up.

"They couldn't say where they could have went to, did they not hear them leave or see them?"

"No sir, they did say they had kept to themselves right before they disappeared, they said it looked as though they were going of drawings of something. But no one on that planet could give us more than that, and Sir I hate to say but we went over and over the area their was no sign, I'm Sorry Sir."

"Thank you airmen, full debrief in 2 hours, dismissed" Hammond, watched them leave and then seen Sam standing in the door way, she just had arrived back from going and checking on Jonathan, who was with Cassie.

'General, what did they say?" Sam asked as she approached him.

"I'm sorry Sam they didn't find any sign of them, the villagers said they left not along after arriving and seem to have been planning some kind of mission."

"Where could they went Sir, especially without letting us know." Hammond soften his look, placed his hand on Sam's shoulder

"They will be ok, we'll find them."

After about a month of searching they had still found nothing, as to where SG-1 had gone. Sam woke that with Jonathan curled up next to her, he had been sleeping with her ever since Jack had disappeared. She had also started showing more, she almost looked as though she was full term. Everyday she hoped that she would get the call he had came home, they had finally found them, but at the end of each day she lay broken hearted. As she quietly went down stairs not to wake Jonathan, she went to the kitchen getting a cup of coffee, then the phone rang, her heart jumped hoping it was the SGC.

"Hello"

"Hey, Sam" It was Janet, Sam was disappointed but she knew too that Janet was going through the same thing, both pregnant with the men they loved missing.

"Hi Janet"

"How are you doing today?" Janet asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm here, you know. How about you?" Sam sighed

" Well I was calling to reminding you we need to do your check up see how the baby is coming along, I need to do they same as well. So you want to meet let say around 1300 hours at the SGC.

"Ok that's sounds good. Isn't Cassie out of school today?"

"Yea she is bring Jonathan with you and she can watch him while we do what we need to ok?"

"Ok see you them"

"Ok bye" Sam hung up the phone and headed to take a shower.

Janet was already in her office when Sam arrived, she had also already had one of the nurses do her ultrasound everything was good, and just as it should be.

"Sam over here" Janet said coming out of her office over to the examining table she had set up.

"So you already had yourself checked out?" Sam asked as she laid down and got ready.

"Yeah everything is fine, baby is healthy…." Janet stopped mid sentence she started thinking about Daniel.

"Hey…." Sam reached out touched Janet's shoulder " We are going to find them, and they are going to be fine ok?" Sam said with as much of a serious face as possible.

"Ok, well lets see how your little ones are doing, you seem to be putting on the weight, but little more than I have seen with women with twins, you might need to watch diet a little.

"Yea I know, I just have certain cravings and with the stress with Jack missing, seems to make things worse."

Yea I know what you mean" Janet said she put the gel on Sam's protruding belly, and then the image was on the screen.

"Ok there is baby A and there is baby B, they both seem to be…" Janet then got a look of concern.

"Janet what's wrong?" Just as Janet was about to answer Sam the Walter's voice came over the PA.

"Dr. Frasier and Carter please report to the gate room at once." Janet and Sam dropped everything.

"They must have found them" Janet said helping Sam get up.

"I hope so, but what is wrong, is there something wrong with the babies?" Sam asked Janet as the hurried as fast as they could.

"I will have to look at it better, we will come back down, after we see our boys" Janet said hopeful that was the reason they were being paged.

They reached the gate room Hammond was standing there waiting the gate was open but no sign of anyone yet.

"Sir what's going on?" Sam asked

"We just received SG-1 IDC, we are just wait.." Hammond was cut of by the site of Daniel and Teal'c coming through the gate.

Janet's face lit up at the site of Daniel and he seemed to be unharmed. "Daniel?" He looked up and smiled taking her into his arms. Sam just waited but the gate closed and there was no sign of Jack, tears come into to eyes.

"Daniel?' Sam said softly not wanting to interrupt the reunion but she had to know where was Jack.

Daniel turned to her, and one look into his eyes she could see, Jack was dead.

"I'm so sorry Sam, we tried…but there was nothing we could do." Daniel took her into his arms and just held her as her tears fell more and more, she had lost him.

"It's good to have the two of you home, we will do a full debrief after you two get a medical clearance" Hammond spoke up and he walked away, crushed himself that Jack was gone.

Sam pulled away " Daniel what happened?"

Just as Sam asked Daniel had a flashback……..

"Teal'c we need to find Jack!" Daniel said as they were searching through the rooms of Anhur's palace

Jack had been taking first when they had found them in the holding cell, then they each had woken up in a room much like a fancy hotel room. One of the guards in Anhur 's ranks was a Tokra spy he secretly released Teal'c and Daniel but told them nothing of Jack's where bouts but that he was dead, and they needed to leave now or they would end up with the same fate. Daniel didn't want to believe him but after searching for awhile they never found Jack.

"Here Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said as he motioned Daniel into a room, much like one they had found themselves in, there was blood in places and there was Jacks clothes and his dog tags, with blood on them as well.

"I guess the spy was right" Daniel said quietly and Daniel looked through the rest of Jack's stuff and found the IDC transmitter that would make it possible to go home. Just then they heard noise coming from down the hall.

"Daniel Jackson we must go, Jaffa are on their way. " Daniel grabbed the dog tags and they made their get away.

Daniel told Sam of what he remembered, and then handed her his dog tags, she reached out and took them pulled them to her chest, and the tears fell she turned and walked out of the gate room she needed time to process the information.

" Come boys lets get you checked out make sure you are ok" Janet said leading them in the direction of the infirmary.

Daniel reached out placing his hand on Janet's belly " Is the little doing good?"

"Yes I had just finished with my check up before you came through the gate I was actually.." Janet stopped remembering she needed to finished with Sam

"Jan what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking I got to finish Sam's examine, I seen something on her ultrasound I have never seen before and is really rare to happen."

"Is everything ok with her babies?"

"Yes they are fine I just want to take a second look, make sure I'm right, I will get back with her later, she needs sometime right now."

Daniel looked away, Janet took her hand and cupped it under his chin " You ok?"

"Yea, I just can't believe he is gone, and now what Sam is going through, she has lost another…I mean they wasn't married yet but you know that might as well been, then there is Jonathan, it's just no fair." Daniel voice cracked at the end of his statement, and he tried to hide his tears forming.

"I know and it's going to be hard but we have to be string for them, we will be there for her."

"Yea, well I have to go to the debriefing, I will be back in a bit, why don't you go see how Sam is" Janet nodded and they went separate ways.

When Janet reached Sam's on base quarters Cassie was just coming out, her eyes red from crying, Janet figured Sam had told her the bad news.

"Hey I'm guessing Sam told you.." Janet ask her

"Yea I can't believe and after everything they have been through, this happens as it seems things were just getting good again."

"Yea I know sweetie, so she has Jonathan with her"

"Yea, I'm going to head down to the commissary to get a bite, you going to talk with Sam?"

"Yea, I will try and get her to come down but if she don't bring her something back will ya, she needs to eat."

"Ok I will" And with that Cassie turned and left. Janet took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sam said softly

Janet walked in Sam was sitting on the bed, with Jonathan curled up next to her, he was dozing off, fighting to stay awake.

"I came by to check on you two, seeing if you needed anything"

"Just Jack…" Sam said trying hard not to start crying again.

"I know honey, it's going to be hard, but you have to try and stay strong for these little ones and for Jonathan, and I promise we will be here for you every step of the way."

"Thank you" Sam looked down and put her hand on her belly, she couldn't hold back the tears. Janet leaned over and pulled her into a hug allowing Sam to cry on her shoulder. It was going to be a rough time for awhile but they would make it.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a little over a two months since Daniel and Teal'c had returned, Sam had tried to stay distance but her friends wouldn't allow checking on her daily. Today she had just arrived at the SGC for Janet to do an ultrasound, she had never got to complete it that day, and with everything happening Sam just wanted to stay away from the SGC.

"Hey Sam…Jonathan how are you two" Janet said greeting them as they came into her office.

"We are doing ok its another day" Sam said letting Jonathan down, to go play. Janet had made a room for him to play in while he had to visit the base.

"So lets take a look at your babies" Janet said

Sam struggled getting into position for the ultrasound, she had gain quite a bit for this pregnancy but she was carrying twins and she was almost 24 weeks along.

"Ok lets see…ok there they are…..Baby A and baby B…and" Janet stopped looking closer a the screen she was right the last time.

"And what?" Sam asked starting to get concerned "you were concerned about something last time, Janet what is it?'

"Ok well look here baby a baby b and see that there, it's a third baby.."

"Oh my gosh triplets? You are telling me now I'm having triplets!"

"Yes but look it has attached itself outside the uterus, that must have been a ectopic pregnancy at first too, that's why you test came back that way, the fallopian tube must have ruptured and the egg attached itself there"

"Is it ok, I mean everything is fine with them all right?"

"Yea it seems everything is complete fine, they all are developing fine, we need to watch you closer"

"Ok" Sam said softly she couldn't believe she was going to have triplets and Jack was not there for it, she still in heart believed he could possibly be alive, but after it being so long she her hope was running thin.

Sam went down to get her some lunch after leaving Janet. She had been sitting just in her own world thinking of Jack now more than ever wishing he was there.

"Hey Sam!!" Sam looked up to see Daniel sitting down in front of her.

"Oh hey" Sam replied and gave the best smile she could.

"So Janet told me the news, I can't believe your going to have triplets, that's uh wow! How are you holding up though?" Daniel's tone changed toward the end with his question.

"I'm ok, I miss him" She said, Daniel seen the tears forming in her eyes.

"I do too…." Daniel was cut off

OVER PA 'Unscheduled Activation!!!'

"Hey I'm going to see what this is about, why don't you and Jonathan come by tonight for dinner?'

"Ok, that would be nice, thank you" Sam smiled and watched Daniel run out the door.

Daniel got to the control room.

" What's going on?" He asked

"It's the Tokra" Walter said

"Open the Iris" Hammond spoke as him and Daniel headed to the gate room. Jacob came through and walked down the ramp.

"Jacob! It's good to see you, what brings you by? " Hammond asked

"Where is Sam?"

"Oh she having lunch, you want me to get her for you?" Daniel asked starting to walk off in that direction.

"No Daniel, I will catch up with her in a few, right now George, I have good news and bad news, is there somewhere we can discuss it? Daniel you need to come to"

"My office" Hammond said

"So Jacob have a seat, and since we haven't had a piece of good news around here I awhile let's start with that."

"George, Jack is alive" Jacob said bluntly as possible

"What? How?" Daniel filled the comments Hammond had before he could open his mouth

"The Tokra that helped you and Teal'c escape found out, that Jack was actually alive, he helped him escape input and address, of a civilized planet that could keep him safe and give him aid. Then he got word to us what planet that he had sent him too, gave him us the info on his condition."

"Well where is his?" Was he okay?" Daniel impatiently asked standing up at this point

"He has no memory of who he is, at all George" Jacob said sadly

"How long has he been with you?" Hammond asked finally getting a question in before Daniel, who now is just in shock not having a word to say.

"He has been with us just a day or so, we are working with him on the memory recall device but it might take a while, he really doesn't have a clue."

Hammond sat back, not know what to think of it all, poor Sam she could have Jack back alive but would he ever be the same again.

"Would it be better if we came and talked to him, maybe convinced him to come back with us, maybe being around familiar things will help." Daniel suggested

"It may, but Daniel right now, my daughter's feelings and those babies are my concern, she has lost Jack already and for us to tell her he is alive but take him right back away, by adding he won't remember her, I don't want her to go through that." Jacob said

"I agree Jacob, but we have to try someway to get his memories back, how about you let Daniel go back with you, stay for a few days and talk with Jack see if there is any sign of hope."

"Ok, but not a word of this to Sam" Jacob said sternly

"Ok do you want to see her before you go?"

"In all honesty George I would love to but I would have to lie to as why I was here and I don't want to do that to my girl."

"Ok, Daniel go get your things we will be waiting in the gate room." Daniel nodded , and left to get this things and tell Janet goodbye, he thought he would just tell her that Jacob needed help on a project that would take a few days, he couldn't tell her the truth she might let it slip to Sam.

"Well I hope we can get him back" Hammond said as him and Jacob stood waiting on Daniel

"Me too George"

"Ok I'm ready" Daniel came rushing in

"Dial it up" Hammond said loudly

" Take care of her" Jacob said

"I will, you two bring back Jack ok" They nodded and walked up the ramp disappearing through the gate.


	18. Chapter 18

Hammond had pulled Janet in his office after Jacob and Daniel had left letting her no what was going on and that we needed to try to keep it from Sam, for the sake of her babies. Janet agreed finished with what she had to do in the office and headed over to Sam's to check on her and Jonathan. Janet had been planning on getting Cassie to move in with Sam to help her for the rest of her pregnancy.

Janet knocked on the door, it opened slowly, Sam looked tired

"Hey you ok?" Janet asked leading Sam back into the living room, so she could sit down.

"Yea I am now Jonathan finally went to sleep he has been going no stop, this pregnancy has wore my patience thin."

" Yea, but think about this you will have three more of those, when these little ones come along." Janet smiled, but quickly notice Sam wasn't.

"Oh honey it will be ok I promise" Janet said rubbing Sam's shoulder.

"I hope so, I just don't know how I am going to do this alone" Sam said tears coming up in her eyes

"Hey now you won't be completely alone, and I actually came by to tell you Cassie will be coming to stay with you for awhile for as long as you want."

"Thanks Jan, I don't know what I would do with out you and Daniel"

"Don't even mention, we are glad to be here, so have you eaten?" Sam shook her head, so Janet got up headed to the kitchen to cook Sam a decent dinner, which probably hasn't had since Jack's death.

*****Meanwhile*****

Daniel and Jacob arrived at the Tokra base, Jacob for warned Daniel that Jack is not to open for any ideas of his old life, he is very angry. Daniel took note and went into the room.

"Uh, Hi" Daniel started Jack was sitting by a window just staring out, he turned to Daniel when he heard his voice.

"Hey, and I'm guess that Jacob guy sent you here to try and help me remember. Well I don't want to"

"Why do you not? Do you not wonder as to what adventures, what kind of life you had, if you had family?"

Daniel saw he struck a nerve the mention of family so he decided to go with it.

"Your family, Jack you had one you know?"

"It doesn't matter, I have been gone to long, according to theses people and who would want their husband or dad back that can't even remember your name, your face"

"Jack the Tokra can help you, they have a device that can help you remember"

"Yes Jacob has told me"

"Just try it Jack, it can't make things any worse, who knows one time could trigger all your memories"

"Tell me Daniel, do I even have someone special, a wife? Family?" Jack asked with the look of hope that maybe he really did have a reason to try and remember.

"Yes you do actually, her name is Sam, you and her are were engaged to be married and you have a little boy Jonathan, and Sam is 6 months pregnant now. You see Jack they need you."

"Wow, so I have a family?" Jack just leaned back in his chair in shock of what Daniel had told him, he was upset he couldn't remember them, not a bit.

"Yes you do Jack, so will you give this memory thing a try, for them?" Daniel pleaded with Jack

"Alright I'll do it." Jack said as he stood up

"Alright come on we will go find Jacob and get this started"

Jack and Daniel went looking for Jacob, Daniel told him Jack was willing to try the memory recall device. They went to a room where they had the small head device and hooked it up for a the on screen image as well.

"Now Jack this is not going to be easy you have had some pretty rough times, but you are working toward the good times that you have had in the last year or so, and for your future ok? Just keep that in mind."

Jack nodded he winced as Jacob put the device on his temple, Jacob activated it.

"Now I know you have no memories you can just go select so I'm going to give you a names to see if it triggers anything ok?" Jack nodded

"Ok, lets start with Daniel here" Jack closed his eyes and thought of Daniel's face quickly an image was on the screen. It was of them on the mission back to Abydos they were sitting around a camp fire with the people and Jack's team. Just as it the image was there it was gone. Jack opened his eyes.

"Good Jack see you memories are in there we just have to cause them to come forth."

"Jack do you remember that day, what happened? Can you tell me who came through the gate with you?"

"I think, you were already there, we were sent to bring you home. I had Kawalsky and Ferretti."

Daniel watch Jack's expression and waited for him to say that Sam was there too "Wasn't there someone else too?"

"I…I don't know I mean I see a woman, but I….can't figure out who she is" Jack said he looked very confused.

"Ok well how about we move on, what else, do you remember anything else from that mission?" Jacob asked.

Jack closed his eyes again, this time the image was of all them locked up, and then Sha're and Skaara were taken, they fought to save them but couldn't. Then the serpent guards raised their staff weapons to kill all that remained. Teal'c helped them fight and escape. Then the screen went black again.

"Ok good, are you ok?" Jacob asked Jack

"Yea I'm ok, it just doesn't seem real" Jack said sitting back

"I will come back" Daniel said

"Yea I might be able to access the memories from that thing but it would take the rest of my life to relive my life on this thing." Jack said to Daniel in a fussing tone

"I understand Jack, I have been there, with the whole memory loss thing, they are in there, and sometime when you access a certain one it triggers others."

"Well, answer me this who is that woman, the blonde?" Jack was very certain she meant something but couldn't put his finger on it, could she be his lover.

"Her name is Samantha Carter, she is my daughter" Jacob answered " Do you want to try her name next to see what you remember of her?"

Jack nodded closing his eyes, and in no time there was him and Sam, in the locker room she reaches over and slams the locker door shut, Jack was stunned that she was in there. She told him she wanted him and then kissed him. Jack expression changed as the memory flooded his head, he smiled to himself. He refused the kiss, then another image came up, Daniel didn't remember this. Jack was in civilian clothes, he handed in his resignation then took Sam in his arms and dipped her into a kiss.

"Jack?" Daniel put his hand on his shoulder

" Uh Yea" Jack said snapping out of his thoughts.

"When was that? I don't remember that happening" Daniel said

"Well I don't know Daniel, it was just there. But that felt real, who is she?"

" She is your fiancé, and mother of your children." Jacob answered

"You know Jacob he might be able to remember better if he was around her" Daniel suggested

"Yes but Daniel her condition the way it is she don't need the stress" Jacob knew Daniel was right but he didn't want to add more on Sam than what was already there.

"I want to see her, I mean she is having a difficult pregnancy is that the condition you mean?" Jack said

"Yea she is 6 months pregnant before you left you found out it was twins, but recently she just found out it was triplets and it's a very complicated way too."

"What? Triplets?" Jacob said

"Yea Sorry Jacob, I wanted to let her tell you,"

"Oh my gosh, is everything ok?" Jack asked

"it's a very unusual way it happened, from what Janet explained to me was that she had been pregnant in her fallopian tubes and in her uterus at the same time, but sometime early on the tube busted the baby loose and it attached to the outside of the womb. She is going to have to be watched closely."

"I don't understand why but I feel I need to go be with her" Jack said standing up he was ready to go now.

"I understand Jack, but we are concerned that the shock of you being alive now might add stress to the babies."

"Alright well I guess we can work more on this for a little while longer but I really want to be there for their birth, can I do that?"

"We will see what we can do, if you get all your memories back I see why not, it's the stress of you not really knowing her is what we are concerned about." Jacob said

"Ok well we must get going with it then" Jack said.


	19. Chapter 19

As the weeks passed it was getting harder for Sam to get around and Janet wasn't having much luck at it either, they were both coming up on the 30 week mark. Janet kept a close eye on Sam's babies they everything was ok, which it had been. Sam didn't want to know the sex, Janet had found out her baby was a boy. Daniel came home to stay for a week at a time, they kept the fact Jack was alive a secret pretty well. And Jack was coming alone with going through his memories but still wasn't feeling the realness of any of them. It was time for Daniel to head back to work with Jack, Janet said her goodbyes and headed back to the infirmary Cassie was to bring Sam in for a ultrasound today.

Cassie and Sam arrived a few hours later. Sam waddled her way in the best she could.

"Hey girls how we doing?" Janet came out of her office and greeted Sam and Cassie

"Oh you don't even want to go there" Sam said she felt miserable, it hurt to stand for a long time. She climb up on the gurney but had to have Cassie's help. After Cassie got done helping she stepped over and hugged her mom.

"Hey sweetie, thank you for all your help" Janet hugged Cassie

"Yes thank you Cassie, I don't know how I would have been making it with out you" Sam said

"Your welcome, glad I could help, but it isn't over yet either" Cassie said pointing at Sam's largely protruding belly.

"Yes so how bout we take a look at these little ones" Janet said prepping Sam for the ultrasound.

"Well I think I'm going to get a bite to eat while ya'll do that ok? I will be back in a bit" Cassie said leaving the room.

"So Janet how are you feeling today?" Sam asked tired really of being the center of conversation

"It's getting harder for me to do things, the weight is starting to take toll."

"I know that feeling I can't see my feet and to just get up from the sofa is so hard."

"Well the plus side for you Sam is you are all babies, not much weight other than that."

"Thank God!" Sam winced as Janet put the cold gel on her stomach. Instantly the babies were on the screen.

"Ok there they are, let's see….." Janet's face changed as she took a look at some of the readings of heart rate.

"Jan what is it?" Sam asked worried something was wrong

"The third baby on the outside of the womb, the heart rate isn't as strong, we need to keep an eye on him" Janet said.

"Is it going to be ok?" Sam's concerned grew

"To be honest I think we may have to go ahead and take him via c-section."

"But what about the twins?"

"Since they are inside the womb I think they can continue developing just fine"

"So when do you think this will happen?"

"I think we should keep you on bed rest and here at the base for a while to keep a close hour by hour check, but if his heart rate don't improve in the next 24 hours, you will have a one of your babies in your arms."

"What am I going to do about Jonathan?" Sam said concerned of how she is really going to take care of a toddler and this baby while still pregnant, then when the others get here, what was she going to do.

"Cassie can stay with him, and she will be there to help you through this, and you have us too, ok?" Janet said putting her hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled through her tears forming, trying to stay strong.

"Ok you be alright? I need to go and check with Hammond, Daniel is suppose to be coming back today. Cassie will be back in here shortly, if you need anything just let the nurse know, she will page me, ok?"

"Thanks Jan"

Daniel entered the gate room, and there was Janet waiting on him, smiling as he came down leaned in for a kiss. Janet returned his kiss but he could tell something was wrong.'

"Honey what is it?" Daniel asked concerned

"It's Sam, the third baby is not doing well we may have to take it early, How is he?' Janet said knowing Daniel would know she was referring to Jack.

"He is going through his memories, he wants badly to come spend time with Sam, but yet he still doesn't remember her or Jonathan."

"Well I think we might need to let him come home, maybe seeing her and spending time is just what he needs, I know she needs him." They talked as they headed toward Hammonds office

"Dr. Jackson, How is your mission going?" Hammond said meeting them in the briefing room.

"It is making progress, but me and Janet has just discuss letting Jack come home, it might be what he needs to help him completely remember."

"Yes sir, and Sam needs him sir, her third baby is in stress we may have to take him early and I think having Jack here for it will help Sam, even though he may not remember her completely."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Hammond said looking over at Daniel

"Whether it is or not Sam needs him, and Jack has been wanting to come spend time with her to try and help his memories, we have explained her situation as to why we wouldn't allow it, he understands."

"Ok if you two think it will be ok, Dr. Jackson, you go bring him home, and bring alone Jacob too. I know Sam will want him here. "

"Ok thank you sir, be back soon." And with that Daniel got up and headed back to the gate room.

"Now Janet you go have a talk with Sam, prepare her for this."

Janet stood outside of the room, where Sam was for it seemed forever, she couldn't think of a way to come out and tell Sam Jack had been alive all this time, and they knew about it for the last couple of months. She finally took a deep breathe and walked in quietly, she seem Jonathan sitting next to Sam coloring and Cassie sitting near by, they were laughing about whatever it was Jonathan was drawing. It took a minute but Sam finally looked up and seen Janet, she smiled and Janet worked on faking one herself but Sam knew her to well.

"Hey Janet what's wrong?" Sam asked

"Cassie honey why don't you take little man here for some Jell-o" Janet said going over to help Jonathan off the bed.

"Yea Jell-o, can I get both red and blue?" They all laughed at his question.

"Sure thing bud let's go" Cassie said reaching out her hand, Jonathan grabbed it and turned back toward Sam.

"be back mommy…love you" Sam heart broke "Love you two sweetheart"

Janet waited until they were gone, and as soon as she turned back from the door Sam didn't waste anytime.

"So what is it? Is it the babies?" Sam was scared she didn't want to lose any of the babies, she has lost too much already.

"No at the time they are all fine, listen Sam honey I got to tell you something, and you have a right to be angry, but we only did it for you health and the babies ok?"

"Come on Jan you are scaring me, why would I be angry?"

"A couple of months back right after you found out you were having triplets and the serious condition of how they are, you dad was here"

"My dad, well why didn't he come to see me?" Sam was confused on to where this was going, her dad wouldn't just come by and especially not see her.

"He had some news for us, which we didn't think it was safe for you to know, so he decided to keep his visit a secret so that he wouldn't have to lie to you."

"Janet what is all this about, what secret? Sam getting more and more anxious

"It's Jack, Sweetie he is alive" Janet said gently

Sam sat there in shock, all this time she thought he was dead, and he has been alive and her closest friends and her dad all knew but didn't tell her, she was getting angry. Janet seen the redness forming in Sam's face

"Sam I know what you are thinking but he couldn't come home, because he had lost his memory, he didn't even know his name." Sam started to cry now, to think Jack wouldn't know her, or their children.

"We thought it would be best to try and let him work with your dad and the Tokra with the memory recall device they had to help him. It has worked some, but with you in the condition with this third baby maybe making an appearance soon, we didn't see it fit for him to miss his child being born."

"So he knows about us? Does he remember us at all?" Sam asked hopeful

"He has gone through some of the memories of you and him, he says those memories are the only ones that feel like they could be real." Janet said tearing up herself thinking of what Sam was going through.

"We hope that seeing you and Jonathan will trigger his memory, his memories are there Sam, he just has to work on accessing them."

"When will he be home?"

"Daniel has gone back to bring him and your dad back"

"I can't believe this" Sam try to talk through her tears "He is going to be home, I can hold him, kiss him, I thought I would never be able to do that again" Sam slowly got a smile

Janet seen this and smiled back and leaned in and gave her a hug, just as she pulled away the machine monitoring the heartbeat of the baby went off. Janet looked at Sam who had a look of pain coming across her face.

"Jan…what's…happeni..ugh" Sam said reaching and hold her belly " I can't lose my babies"


	20. Chapter 20

As Daniel, Jacob and Jack made their way down the ramp General Hammond was waiting for them

"It's good to have you back Colonel" Hammond said to Jack

"Well sir, I'm glad to be back, I haven't regained all my memories yet but I working on it." Jack said with a hopeful smile.

"Well how about we get you to who you came to see" Daniel said to Jack nudging his arm.

They made their way to the infirmary as they got closer they started to hear a commotion

"You stay here let me see what's going on?" Hammond said leaving Daniel Jack and Jacob concerned hoping everything was alright with Sam.

"Doctor what's going?" Hammond said as he tried to catch Janet rushing by him, so quickly she almost didn't realize he was there.

"Oh Sir, I'm having Sam prepped for an emergency C-section, the third baby is in distress"

"Jack and Jacob are here so you thi…" Janet cut him off " Yes sir tell them to get prepped as well and too hurry if they want to see this child born" Janet said rushing out of the room. Hammond walked back out to where the guys were waiting.

"Alright they are going to have to do an emergency C-section to take the third baby, Jack, Jacob go get prepped Janet said to hurry" Jacob made the way Jack close behind him.

The surgery went as planned the baby was taken to a NIC unit and the other two still safe inside their mother's womb. Jack stood just watching the tiniest little baby he had ever saw, and he thought Charlie was small, but this one was a miracle, 'wait Charlie? He had a son?' Jack thought to himself this was new he actually remembered something on his own, he thought this is good maybe he could start retrieving other memories on his own.

"Jack?" Jacob come up behind Jack touched him on the shoulder pulling him from his thoughts

"Oh hi Jacob, he is so little"

"Yes he is, a miracle at best" Jack nodded agreeing completely with him.

"So do you wish to see Sam, she should be awaking soon and I know she would love to see you"

"Yea I would like that" Jack said and so Jacob lead him to her room Jack stopped at the door

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked

"What if I never completely remember her, what if the love I supposedly felt for her never returns?"

"Jack the one thing I have seen with watching you two over the years, is that you always fight and never give up and have a connection that is stronger than any two people I have ever known, its there you will see" Jacob told him nudging him to go on in. Jack went on in, as he approached her bedside, he was amazed she was more beautiful in person than just in his mind. He pulled a chair up next to her and sat down, he slowly reached out and grabbed her hand, it may not be right but it felt right. Jack sat there for about an hour just watching her, then her hand moved and she started to wake up.

"Hey there" Jack said smiling

"Jack?" Sam said tears forming "Your really here?"

"Yes I'm here"

Just then it hit Sam what had happened " What happened the babies? What happened are they ok?"

"Hey hey calm down, the little guy that was on the outside of your womb had to be taken, he is doing ok he is the NIC unit but fine" Jack said confidently Daniel had explained to him what actually the situation was

"And the other two?"

"Still safe, sound and growing" Jack said reaching out resting his hand on her belly.

Sam let a sigh of relief "So you have seen him?"

"Yes I was there the whole time with you and the baby, got here just in time actually" Jack said smiling softly at Sam, taking her hand in his again.

"I can't believe you are here, I have missed you so much"

" I can't promise Sam but I'm going to do my best to get our life back, you just have to have patient with me."

"And I will do my best to help you remember" Jack leaned down kissed her forehead

"Get some rest, ok, I will be back in a little while" Jack said as he left

Sam was so happy, yes she knew it may never be the same but Jack was alive and he wanted to put their family back together, she was so ready for that.


	21. Chapter 21

That night Jack stayed with the new baby, he sat there for hours just watching the baby sleep, the machines hooked to him over whelmed him, you could hardly make out the baby from the tubes and such. He finally drifted off to sleep.

****DREAM****

Jack tried his best to run through the force field, but was knocked back, when he came to he saw Sam laying on the other side.

"Carter"

"Carter" He called for her again she stirred the got up. She came over to the shield.

Jack started looking for a way to get the shield down, he beat on a panel trying to get it opened.

"Sir there's no time!!" Sam yelled at him the Jaffa were getting close you could here them coming.

Jack then moved to and started desperately beating on the shield itself

"Sir!!" Sam yelled as they heard the Jaffa's steps getting louder.

Jack went back to the panel, opened it busted up the inside broke a few things but nothing worked

"Sir just go!!"

"No!!!" At that moment they stood just staring at one another saying nothing with their lips but everything with their eyes, Jack couldn't save her.

****END OF DREAM****

Jack jumped in his chair, he was sweating and almost crying. He felt the love for Sam that he had been told was there. He had to see her he quickly got up and headed down to her room. As he walked in he seen her sleeping peacefully he walked over sat down and reached out grabbing her hand. She stirred then slowly opened her eyes.

"Jack?" She said in a very sleepy tone

"Hey there, I'm sorry I woke you I just had to see you" Jack said quietly

"What's wrong you seem distracted"

"I had a dream, Sam, it was so real, we were on the mission with the arm bands you were trapped behind the force shield….I…couldn't…save you" Jack said he voice cracking

Sam reached out cupping her hand on his cheek, and wipe a tear away.

"But you did save me in so many ways" Sam smiled

"I felt it in that dream….the thought of losing you…..the feelings I have for you….I really do Love you Sam!"

"I know, I love you too, I have missed you so much!!" Sam said now crying being so thankful that he had remember this on his own

Jack then stood to his feet slowly, he leaned in to Sam where their lips were so close she could feel his breath on hers. Then he kissed her with such passion, Sam melted at his touch, she brought her hands placing them on the back of his neck as to not letting him pull away. He finally leaned bac, he saw Sam was crying again.

"What was that to soon?" Jack asked hoping he hadn't rushed things

"No, not at all, I'm just so happy to have you back, that's all. Will you stay with me?" Sam said sliding over in her bed, and motioned him to lay next to her.

"Sure if you don't mind" Jack said climbing in the bed next to her, he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I just want you to hold me, I want you close" Sam said as she snuggled in laying her head on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall.


	22. Chapter 22

The morning Janet walked in to check on Sam, she was surprised to see Jack laying next to Sam, both of them fast asleep. Janet had to examine Sam so she went over touched Jack's arm gently. He woke slowly when he looked up he saw Janet smiling back at him, he slipped away from Sam and she began to stir.

"Hey there" Jack said as Sam woke up

"Hi" Sam smiled back and said with a sleepy tone

"I think Janet here needs to check you out, and I will go check on lil' man, be back shortly ok?" Jack said leaning over kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Ok" with that Jack made his way out, which allowed Janet to get answers to her rising questions

"So…what was that I seen?" Janet said as she checked Sam's stitches.

"Oh Jan I think for the first time there is really hope that he can get all his memories back, He came in here last night after he had a dream."

"ok I'm going to check out theses other babies real quick, So what was the dream about?" Janet then got the ultra sound equipment and started that part of her check up.

"It was when we were stuck on that ship, with the force field between us, the Zatarc thing, he said he felt the need to save me and it hurt him to not be able to, it actually scared him to think he was losing me." Sam said with tears forming.

"Well that's good, I'm happy for you, and these little ones are just fine, I think you will be ok and bring them right on to term."

"Well that's good to here, so will I be able to leave here? I want to see my baby"

"I don't see why not, let me watch you one more night then I will see about letting you go home, and I mean home Sam!"

"Ok"

"But give me just a few I will help you and we will go visit ok?"

"Thanks Jan"

A few minutes later Jack came back in Janet had Sam in a wheel chair which she wasn't happy to be in. Janet lead the way and Jack pushed along behind on the way down to see the new baby, down the hall came Cassie carrying Jonathan, he squirmed lose and ran to them.

"Mommy!!!" He yelled then as he realized Jack was there to he stopped dead in his tracks, and just stared at Jack a moment, then a smiled came across his face.

"Daddy!! You home!!" And with that statement he jumped into Jacks arms. Sam watched not sure as to how he was going to react, he glanced over at her and winked letting her know he may not fully remember their son but he was not going to let Jonathan know that.

"Hey buddy, we are going to see your new brother, want to come?"

"yea!!" Jonathan said holding on tighter to Jack.

So they went down to see the new little one. When Sam laid eyes on him she began to cry, she was heartbroken at how fragile he looked.

"Why you crying mommy?" Jonathan said going over to Sam.

"Oh sweetie I just so happy that he his ok" She wiped her eyes, Jack bent down to her level.

"So what shall we name our miracle?" Jack said helping her wipe away her tears

"I like Christopher" Sam said

"Yea that's a sweet name. How about Ryan? I don't know why but that name sticks out to me" Jack said

"Christopher Ryan….Yea I like it." Sam smiled, they stayed for a little while longer just watching him sleep, Jonathan was just taken in as well.

The next day Jack came by to get Sam and take her home, he had let Jonathan stay with Cassie and Janet one more night. He walked in to find Sam standing by the bed , but looking to try and make it to the chair, she still had a lot of weight on her so she couldn't stand for long periods of time. He rushed in to help her to the chair, when she seen he was there her face lit up.

"Hey there now why are you up? You know your not suppose to be up walking around" Jack scolded her

"Good Morning to you too" Sam said smiling

"I'm Sorry sweetie….Good Morning" Jack said leaning in he kissed her, she melted, she had missed that so much .

"Well are you ready to get out of here, and get home?"

"Oh yes I am"

Well Jonathan stayed with Cassie last night, and Janet said he could stay to night as well, to give us some time to talk, is that ok?" Jack said as he packed up her stuff

"Yea that is fine, so have you had anymore dreams or flashes of memories?" Sam asked, Jack helped her up and into the dreaded wheelchair she really didn't want to ride in.

"I had a short one last night, we were in a hospital, you were crying, Landon, I think was his name, had just passed away" Jack said sadly he really had not want to tell her that, because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes that right" That was all that Sam said, she got quiet after that, the whole ride home actually, Jack knew he had struck a nerve so he didn't push the issue. We they reached the house and got inside Sam sat on the sofa best as she could.

Jack came over and sat down beside her " I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you about that"

"It's ok, I miss him, but I have you, Jonathan, Christopher and soon these two, I'm blessed" She said taking Jack's hand to hers and laying them on her belly. As she did the babies moved.

"Wow they must know who their daddy is and that he is home, finally." Sam said

"Home to stay too!" Jack leaned in kissed her softly, but she didn't pull away she deepened the kiss.

Later that night, Jack woke with a start, causing Sam to jump as well.

"What's wrong another dream?" Sam asked but Jack didn't answer he just got up and went out of the room.

"Jack!" Sam followed but moving slower he had already made it out on the back deck, she made her way over to him, then she seen he was crying, Sam had hardly ever seen Jack cry, he always did his best to hide his tears.

"Jack…babe what's wrong? Did you have another dream?"

"Back on the planet with the Tokra, I was told I had a son, I thoughts but no real vivid memory but I remember the name Charlie, I thought that's got to be my son's name. I got back seen Jonathan, thought to myself it must be his middle name. But tonight I dreamed of the day, Sara and I were looking at Charlie's school pictures it was the first time I have remember his face then I heard the shot. He's dead, my son is dead and it's my fault it was my gun." Jack was crying harder now, Sam wrapped her arms around him, he leaned on her.

"Jack it wasn't your fault and you realized that a long time ago. I'm so sorry sweetie, that you are having to relive it in your memory."

Sam convinced Jack to come back to bed and they stayed up for the longest, Jack decided that his way to deal with quicker this time was to just talk about it all, so Jack thought on Charlie all night and shared the memories that he could remember of him as they came to him


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Sam woke to find Jack side of the bed empty, she struggled as she got out bed then went looking for Jack. She found him at the kitchen table with a box of pictures and their family album, she walked and put her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning" Sam said softly.

"Morning...I was just looking through all these pictures...memories, my memories, after last night and all we talked about I can pretty much remember everything I think..." Jack looked up and smiled.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you! " Sam said reaching for him to stand up so she could hug him.

"I know there maybe more though I just don't know" Jack said as he pulled away from her.

"Yes but if you remember the most of it the small pieces will fall into place." Jack just smiled at her then pulled her in for a more passionate kiss.

When they finally broke for air they decided to get ready and to SGC and get Jonathan and visit Christopher for a bit. They arrived at the SGC they went straight done to Janet's office to find her packing up a few things.

"Hey going somewhere?" Jack asked

"Oh hey yeah General Hammond is forcing me to take leave til after the baby is born, I told him I safer here then anywhere else, but you know him he made it an order and here I am. Daniel should be coming right back here in a minute Jonathan is with him."

"Well Janet you need to rest you are due bascially any day now" Sam said as she found the closest chair, standing long really being hard on her.

" Yes I know these Braxton Hicks are really making know that statment is true..." Janet smiled and rub her belly, she was no where near Sam's size had definately put on alot a weight.

"You just better make sure you know when to call it labor so you don't run out of time." Jack said just then Daniel came in Jonathan in tow.

"mommy daddy!"

"Hey sweetheart did you have a good time" Sam said she couldn't hold him but Jack took him from Daniel.

"So sweety you all set so I can get you home?" Daniel said walking over to Janet giving her a quick kiss then started picking up her one box she had packed up.

"Hey we came to see Christopher for a little bit then just going back to the house why don't you two come over tonight for dinner?" Sam asked

"Okay sure, and don't worry Dr. Lam will be filling in for me and will take good care of Christopher. We are thinking that he actually might be able to go home maybe at the end of this coming month."

"Wow really so he will be home before these two make their entrance." Sam said trying to stand up where Daniel stepped in and gave her a hand.

"Thanks,it's getting harder and harder to just the simple things"

Then Jack said as a quick come back " Yea think you still got about months and they you gain the most weight then..." He quickly realized that was not the thing to say as he felt a hard slap on his arm.

"well the more I can't do the more you have too buddy!" Sam said

"And you cann count in me always" Jack kissed her on the forehead.

"Well we got to get going if we are going to make it to dinner we will give you a call when we are on the way." Janet said tugging at Daniel to go.

"Yeah sounds good" Jack said as he lead Sam out behind them while carrying a now sleeping Jonathan. They went and visited the NICU for a couple of hours then headed back home to get some dinner going.


	24. Chapter 24

Later that evening Jack, Sam, Daniel and Janet enjoyed a relaxing time of dinner and playing cards.

"Well come on! I just can't seem to never get this Phase!" Daniel said

"I know what you mean, of course but even if we could get this Phase there is no beating Sam and her 'wonder cards'...Jack smiled and winked at Sam.

"ok just for that here you go" she laid her cards down to complete her 10th Phase and win the game once again.

" Alright as much fun it is to continue having our butts handed to us...I think we should get going" Janet said as she slowly pushed her self up from the table.

" Okay Babe, I'm getting a little tired myself" Daniel told her as he got their stuff together.

" it was fun thanks for coming and I will give ya a call" Sam hugged Janet and Daniel kissed his cheek, Jack exchanged hugs with them as well.

A month and half later Jack and Sam had just called it a night, they were laying in bed Jack snuggled up behind Sam.

"Uh Sam...Sam..." he easliy shook her...he felt something wet and assumed she just slept through a bathroom break she should have taken.

"yeah..." Sam said grogy as she then started to realize what Jack was probably referring to " oh Jack I'm sorry guess my blatter isn't working right, didn't wa..." she stopped mid sentence all Jack heard was her take a deep breath and hold it.

He sat up, flipped on the lamp to see Sam with a look of pain stickened across her face.

"Sam! whats wrong, the babies are they ok? what is it babe?" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She nodded and released her breath " I...think..this is it...ooooww!...yeah this is definetely it..." With that Jack jumped up got on the phone called the neighbor closest to them to come over asap to keep Jonathan.

"Come Honey...lets go.." Jack grabbed her bag and lead her down stairs as they heard a small knock on the door. Jack opened

"Thanks for coming we got to go! Jonathan is still asleep...uh you know where everything is...we will call ya..." Jack told the neighbor as they quickly headed for the car.

"ooooohhhh...mmmmyyyy...Gooosh...JAACK!" Sam screamed as they started to drive off

"hang on sweety" Jack panickly said hoping they could make it

"We...aren't gonna make it,...aahhh!"

" yea we are just breath babe breath..."

"NO JAACK..." Sam arched her back, and reaching for anything she can grasp " I NEED to puuuusshhh! OOOOO...I...I..I... GOTTTAA JACK PLEAS...AAAAAHHH"

"NO you can't we ain't there..." Jack turned Sam cut him off. " JACK! I HAVE DONE THIS BEFORE REMEMBER I'M NOT GONNA MAKE YOU NEED TO STOP AND HELP ME!"

So reluctantly Jack pulled over, grabbed his cell calling 911 told them their location and to hurry!...he opened the back door to see Sam laying back the best she could against the opposite door luckliy Jack's baack seat was big enough for lots of things but having a baby wasn't something he planned to do in that back seat.

"aaaaaahhhhh...okay...take ...off...my pants..." Jack did as she said "now look see...aaah...what i'm dialated at..."

Jack took a look and his eyes just got really big " What..." sam said panting

"uh babe I see the head the baby is crowning.." Jack looked her with panick written all over his face just then Sam had the worst contraction she had yet.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! JACK IT'S COMING!"

"OK PUSH BABY PUSH!"

Sam bore down " oooooaaaaaaaaa hhhhhhh!"

"thats good your getting there, this baby has alot of hair...o my goodness...ok Sam come again PUSH!"

" I...CAN'T...OOOOOOWWWWWW!" her feeling of not was over taken with the urge and she pushed again

" JACK...I'M SOOO TIRED...I...CAN'T...I'M DONE" Sam said as she laid back

"NO SAM you gotta your almost there keep going...the head is almost out,,,,come on SAMMIE!"

"aaaaaahhhhh here it comees!" Sam pushed she felt the head slip out...

"good sam come there is the head, beautiful...Sam come time for the shoulders...almost there!"

Sam bore down again feeling the shoulder thinking its gotta be another boy,,,,,gonna be a foot ball by the size of the shoulders.

"That's it you did it, He is here our son SAM another boy!" Jack just stared in amazement.

"Jack...you ..need to cut the cord...the other will be coming soon" Sam said as she was relieved of pain for the moment, she hoped that the next one could wait a little longer...

"oh yea...okay here you go little guy" Jack softly said as he wrapped his new son in a shirt from his gym bag and laid him gently in the floor bored.

Sam relaxed and took in the moment as short as it was...it was time again baby # 2 to come into the world.

"okay Jack,here we go again!" Sam tensed back up, this one came quick she pushed 3 times and the newborn's cries filled the air

" It's a girl! Sam we have a daughter!" Jack looked up and smiled at Sam she smiled back the best she could, she was so tired.

Jack found another shirt and was wrapping the small tiny baby girl up as he heard the ambulance approaching from a distance. But then the next the he heard he was never expecting...


	25. Chapter 25

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH JACK something is wrong!" Sam screamed Jack jumped and rushed over to her.

"what sweety whats going on? the ambulance is almost here" Jack grabbed her hand she gripped tightly almost to break it

" it's...happeeeeninnng AGAIN! I GOOOTTTTAAA TO PUSH!" Jack's mouth dropped he quickly looked and what he saw shocked him, there was another head of hair making its appearence.

"JACK...JACK!" Sam yelled at him as he was just froze

" what! o sorry I thought this was it just two more...not three?"

"well I can't help it but you got to focus, I gotta push!"

Sam pushed four times and there second daughter was born as the ambulance showed up. They were all taken to the hospital and Jack followed closely behind in his truck.

When they all arrived he got his cell phone out to call Daniel, but seen he had several missed calls from him already. As he went to call him back while the doctors got Sam and the babies settled Daniel came around the corner.

"JACK!" Daniel call out to him.

"Daniel hey sorry had my hands full, how did you know to come here?" Jack asked

" huh what do you mean I'm here with Janet, didn't you get my voicemail?" Daniel responsed

"no I didn't, is Janet alright?"

"yea she is fine along with our new baby boy, little but he is just fine" Daniel said proudly

"oh wow that's a trip, Sam had the babies tonight to...in the back seat of my truck we just got here, to get the doctors to check them all out"

"really crazy so our kids have the same birthday...wow...so are they good all ten toes and fingers?"

" yep all 30 toes and fingers accounted for..." Jack said smiling

" wait did you say 30...what?"

"We had a suprise addition to the two we thought were left...so the running total is Jonathan, Christopher and the un-named born tonight of 1 boy and two girls!"

"Oh man what a shock that little one must have been really good at hiding.." Daniel said but was cut off by the doctors coming out to report.

Well I see you too have found each other, as so your wives are both are resting comfortably, we were running out of rooms tonight, been a busy night for babies, we have them sharing a room at this time. They didn't seem to mind, you can go see them if you want the children are in with them as well" Doctor said and lead them to the room

"Thanks doc" Jack and Daniel said together.


	26. Chapter 26

Daniel and Jack entered the room to see their wives.

"Hey there! Some timing aye?" Jack said

" Yea great minds think alike" Janet said

"So Sam you got quite the suprise tonight didn't you?" Daniel asked as he looked in on the sleeping triplets as Jack wondered over to take a peek at the little Jackson.

"o you ain't kidding, that was not expected at all"

"well who do we have here..." Jack looked down at the sleeping baby boy "...have you got a name for him yet?" He asked

" yea we had go back and forth with it but come to an agreement..." Daniel reached over and picked his newborn son up "...we would like you to meet Jonas Heath Jackson"

"Well it's nice to meet you lil' Jonas...is that what you will call him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah that's what we were thinking." Janet answered " So what can we call your newest additions?"

"Well this little one here..."Sam said leaning toward and Jack handed her the baby boy " we decided on Liam Breydan"

"And seeing that we were only planning on the two one boy and a girl we gotta think quick huh?" Jack turned to Sam

"Yea but first let's name that little one..." she nodded toward Jack who was now holding one of his daughters while the other was being loved on by Janet. "...Destiny Grace and call her Grace"

"So sweet Sam love it..." Janet smiled " now about this cutie?"

" Katherine Skye" Jack spoke up and glanced at Sam for approval

"Perfect" Sam said and Jack walked over giving his lovely wife a deep kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days later it was time for Sam and the babies to come home. Jack had requested Teal'c's help and they had been really busy the last few days going and getting things together for the extra addition they wasn't planning on. They had went and picked up the new van they had already planned on getting, then went to pick an extra car seat and baby bed. So after the busy day, they pulled in to pick up his family.

"hey babe you all set?" he asked as they walked in each carrying two carseat carriers a piece.

"Yep we're all ready...hey Teal'c it's good to see you" Sam gave him a hug, he had been off world with Rya'c the last few weeks.

"It is nice to see you as well Colonel Carter, Congratulations!"

" Thank you and thanks for helping Jack with all this" Sam said as she as Jack started putting each baby in their own seat. Teal's grabbed up two and Jack did the same and headed out to take their kids home.

On the way home Jack turned off " uh Jack where are we going?" Sam asked confused

"We got to swing by the base and pick up another passenger." Jack replied

"Who? Is my Dad in town?" Sam asked

" You'll see" Jack smiled keeping his focus completely on the road.

"well while we are there for what ever reason, I wanna swing by and see Christopher, I have missed him so much, can't wait til he can make it home."

"Yeah that will be the day when we have our family complete" Jack said

"So where is Jonathan O'Neill?" Teal'c asked

"Oh he is at the house with Cassie, she just got into town night before last, she is very excited for all the new babies to love on." Jack replied.

They arrived at the base Teal'c stayed in the car while Jack and Sam went in and headed to the infirmary. Sam went straight to Christopher and Jack talked to the attending nurse.

" Okay you ready?" Jack asked after only being here less than five minutes, Sam was hurt she hadn't even got to hold her baby boy which she wanted to so badly. She turned around ready to get a point across and buck against Jack being in such a hurry.

" If you don't mind..." She stopped as she realized he was standing there with a carrier, with a grin plastered on his face.

"You can't be serious?" She asked

He nodded saying " Yeah I am, this is our extra passenger, I talked with the doctors yesterday they say he is all ready to go home...So what do you say shall we take our family home?"

Sam started crying " yes...lets" She smiled wiping her tears and she picked up her son.

They all arrived home, Cassie holding Jonathan were waiting on the front porch as their car pulled up, Jonathan squirmed to get down and run. As they stopped and started to get out, she released him he ran across the yard.

"Mommy you home!" he ran straight to Sam who bent down to hug her first born tightly. He then released and started in on all kinds of questions.

"what did I get brother or sister? can i see? can I hold?..." Jonathan raved

" Whoa there buddy lets get everyone inside then we will let you hold your siblings. How bout you go hold the door for us...we will be right in " Jack said

"okay!" Jonathan ran off

"Cassie..." Sam said softly "I have missed you so much..." She took her into a hug which was held for at least five minutes.

They broke apart with Jack asking " hey you two coming?"

They both wiped away there tears and nodded heading into the house.


	28. Chapter 28

They all got inside, the babies were all still in their carriers with Jonathan curiously looking in on each one. Jack, Sam, Cassie and Teal'c watched patiently to see what he would do next, then just as serious as anything he turned back to they and asked.

"Which one is mine?" Laughter bursted out them Sam made her way over to him sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Well here is the thing sweetie they all are..." pointing out to him each on she named them to him.

"Holy Hannah!...Really!" He smiled saying

"Wonder where he picked that up from?" Jack jokingly asked. Sam just grinned back, knowing he was implying it was her.

" So you guys wanna just order in?" Jack spoke up asking

"I would but I gotta get home to see my new little brother, I believe they should be home they were leaving shortly after you guys" Cassie said as she getting her stuff together.

"I must be going as well, I told Daniel Jackson I would come by to see Jonas Jackson" Teal'c said

"okay T! and Cassie sweetheart thanks for your help" Jack said giving her a hug.

"yes thanks so much, Love you!" Sam took her turn exchanging a hug.

"Love you too and I will see you soon." Cassie said as her and Teal'c left.

"So babe you wanna order something or you want me to cook something." Jack asked but no response. Sam was just sitting staring intently at the babies, Jack walked over out his arm around her with his simple touch it broke her thought.

"Sam...honey..what you thinking?" Jack sweetly asked leaning closer to hold her.

"I don't know it's just a lot to take in, I mean yeah we expected 2 more but 3 which now makes us have 5 kids all in diapers...can we do this?" Sam wrapped her self into Jack's embrace.

He rubbed her back then pushed her back cupped her face in his hands looking deep in her eyes.

"Of course we can all we have to do is make sure we give them the love they deserve, which I know you alone have enough of that to give, You have so much Love to give that is what made me fall for you." he smiled his crooked grin then gently kissed her lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck then slowly ran her fingers through her hair pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Meanwhile at the Jackson home.

Daniel and Janet just got everything settled when Cassie and Teal'c came in.

"Mom Daniel?" Cassie yelled

"Hey hey...quite now, you got a little brother sleeping" Janet came to her wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey Teal'c!" Daniel came up " you wanna beer or something we just order some dinner should be here any minute."

" Indeed" Teal'c responded as he followed Daniel into the kitchen stopping by Janet " Congratulations on your new child"

" Thank you Teal'c" Janet said " So do you want to see the little guy?"

"Are you crazy of course!" Cassie replied.

They walked into the nursery where Jonas was peacefully sleeping, Cassie went and gently picked him up he squirmed a little then quickly nestled back in her arms.

"hey there little man, I'm Cassie your big sister...he is so sweet and tiny.." She just looked at him tenderly playing sweetly with his fingers then rubbed her hand through his soft brown hair.

"That he is" Janet answered.


	29. Chapter 29

Well here is the final Chapter, Thanks to all of you that have followed thru til the end, sorry life happens and it has taken me a while to finish but here you go...

Five Years Later

"Kids come on let's go" Jack yelled from the front door, promptly the kids came running down the stairs.

"go get in the car, while I go get your mom." Jack told the kids as he headed up the stairs to his and Sam's bedroom.

"Hey babe you ready?" Jack peeked in and asked.

"Yeasureyoubetcha " Sam replied smiling then giving him a kiss.

"ok then lets get this shin-dig on the road" He lead her out the door.

"you got everything pack in the car?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure do let's go, everyone is gonna be waiting on our 3 b-day kids." They all now in the car and pulled out on their drive heading to the park to meet the rest of the gang.

When they pulled in Janet and Daniel already had the pavillion decked out with decorations, the kids jumped out to join Jonas who was already playing on the swing sets with Teal'c.

"Hey guys! " Daniel wave and came up gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and shook Jack's hand.

"Hey there!" Janet and Sam exchanged hugs.

"So where is Cassie?" Sam asked

"She is on her way, Nick had to work this morning." Janet replied.

"Wonder when he is going to pop the question?" Jack asked

"O dear, let's not rush that, your making me feel much older than I am." Janet saying as she laughed. Just then Cassie pulled up.

"Mom, Sam! " she gave a shout and hurried over to them Nick following at a steady pace ..." Look! " as she held out her left hand.

"Holy Hannah..." Sam and Janet said in unison

"Well I guess that answers your question Jack" Daniel said

"Indeed" As Teal'c approached " Congratulations Cassandra Fraiser"

"Yeah baby congrats!" Janet said giving her baby girl a big hug.

"Yes sweety congrats to you both" Sam said taking her turn in hugging Cassie and then Nick as guys all exchanged hand shakes and congrats with Nick.

" Okay kids come on cake time! " Janet calls over to the playground and the kids came running, they all gathered around the picinic table. There was all smiles as they sung Happy Birthday, life was perfect with this ever growing family.

The End


End file.
